Patient Love
by Breese
Summary: Após quase 6 anos mantida em cativeiro por um lunático, Isabella finalmente consegue a liberdade. Mas como é a vida depois de tanto tempo longe do mundo real, com uma filha pequena, seu sequestrador fugido da policia? E para piorar, o que fazer quando o irmão de seu maior inimigo se torna tudo que você não sabia que precisava? AH. Warning: Assuntos delicados.
1. Chapter 1

**Patiant Love**

Nota da autora: Ok, faz alguns mil anos desde a última vez que escrevi uma história. Eu estava assistindo O Quarto de Jack quando essa ideia se materializou na minha cabeça e eu não conseguia mais nem dormi, precisava transformá-la em algo real.

Então é isso, Patiant Love é inspirado em O Quarto de Jack, pelo menos uma partizinha da ideia, e em Twilight. Personagens são todos da SM.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1 – Uma nova chance**

"Mas eu não quero dormir agora" reclamou Lucy, seus olhos mais fechados que abertos contrariavam suas palavras.

Eu sorri, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha logo em seguida.

"Tudo bem, deite-se um pouco comigo então, eu estou morrendo de sono" Eu falei, sabendo que em menos de um minuto em meus braços ela estaria apagada.

Seus olhos verdes vibrantes, algo que ela herdou dele, brilharam um pouco, e logo em seguida estávamos nós duas deitadas em minha cama. E como previsto, não demorei a sentir sua respiração ficar mais leve. Eu sorri, e me permiti mais um minuto com a única razão que eu ainda tinha pra viver ali em meus braços.

Com um puxado suspiro, levantei da cama e carreguei minha filha de quatro anos para sua cama arranjada no chão do banheiro. Eu odiava a colocar para dormir lá, mas era a única opção que eu tinha. Eu não gostava que Ele a visse.

Dando um último beijo em Lucy, fechei a porta do banheiro e voltei pra cama, me preparando para mais uma noite de tortura, tal qual acontecia nos últimos 5 anos.

Eu escutei a porta abrir e meu corpo se enrijeceu. Não importava a quantidade de vezes que isso acontecia, o meu corpo sempre tinha a mesma reação. Eu escutei seus passos descerem as escadas, elas eram a única indicação q eu tinha que me faziam acreditar que eu estava no porão de alguma casa.

Sua figura alta logo se apresentou a minha frente.

Ele sorria e vestia apenas uma bermuda e uma camiseta branca. Seu torço musculoso se destacava. Eu não podia negar que ele era bonito. Alto, de olhos verdes, maxilar bem definido e com a barba sempre a fazer, seu cabelo de uma estranha cor de loiro avermelhado, quase cobre, que fazia um belo contraste com a cor da pela alva. Eu certamente iria me atrair por ele caso o tivesse conhecido em uma situação normal.

"Minha doce Bella" Ele cantou em sua voz grossa. Eu engoli seco. Eu não gostava daquele tom. Eu inspecionei seus olhos e vi que estavam um tanto avermelhados, ele com certeza havia usado alguma droga.

Ele logo foi tirando sua camiseta e em seguida a bermuda.

"Vamos, meu amor, tira essa roupa que hoje estou com pressa" Ele falou vindo em minha direção.

Depois de cinco anos daquilo, eu não havia me acostumado, mas aprendido a desligar meu cérebro.

Senti suas mãos grandes tirarem o robe de seda que cobria meu corpo, ele exigia que eu sempre o esperasse usando somente aquela a peça. Eu senti sua barba curta roçar meu pescoço, e fechei os olhos. Tinha dias que eu conseguia me desligar por completo daquela situação, mas havia dias que eu ficava completamente ciente do que estava acontecendo, apenas incapaz de me mexer.

Eu já havia tentado lutar contra ele uma vez, mas isso resultou em um espancamento tão severo que resultou em um aborto da minha primeira gravidez. A outra vez que tentei resistir ele ameaçou castigar Lucy, e desde então eu nunca mais fui capaz de tentar algo.

"A cada dia você fica mais frígida, eu quero paixão minha princesa." Ele reclamou me jogando na cama. Eu esperei que ele se jogasse em cima de mim, mas ele virou-se e pegou a bermuda que usava, pegando algo no bolso. "Tome, engole isso" ele mandou abrindo a mão na minha frente.

Era uma pílula vermelha. Eu a conhecia, ele já havia me feito tomá-la uma vez. Eu não sabia o que era, mas havia feito eu perder a noção de tudo e qualquer coisa durante um dia inteiro.

"Não precisa disso" Eu respondi, me negava sair do ar e deixá-lo naquele estado com Lucy.

"Eu mandei tomar" Ele respondeu tentando forçar o comprimido em minha boca. Eu consegui cuspir no chão.

"Eu não preciso disso, por favor, para" Eu falei. Aquela era a maior conversa que tínhamos tido nos últimos dois dias.

Ele fechou a mão em punho e eu não tive tempo de me defender, logo senti a força de sua mão contra meu rosto.

"Olha, Isabella, hoje não foi um bom dia, então eu acho melhor você cooperar" Ele falou.

"Por favor, eu só não quero tomar nada. Lucy está um pouco doente e eu quero cuidar dela" Eu menti.

Ele suspirou. Seus olhos estavam completamente dilatados, se não fossem tão ferozes eu os acharia lindos. Ele se jogou sobre mim e eu senti suas mãos acariciarem minha vagina. Seus olhos eram predadores, ele estava com raiva de algo. Eu tentei ao máximo o agradar, soltando alguns gemidos inclusive. Não demorou muito para eu sentir seu membro penetrando meu corpo. Eu não sei quanto tempo demorou, talvez uma eternidade, até que eu o senti gozar dentro de mim. Eu nunca conseguia esconder o nojo que tinha daquele momento.

Minha careta de nojo foi meu grande erro.

"O que? Eu não sou bom suficiente para você também, Isabella?" Ele perguntou me enforcando com suas mãos. "Você quer saber? Eu vou dá um fora daqui, eu não vejo a hora daquela peste crescer mais um pouco e eu poder trocar você por ela. Eu certamente vou a educar a me respeitar"

Antes que eu pudesse responder ele já havia se levantado e começava a colocar suas roupas de volta.

"Amanhã vou trazer roupas para lavar, vou descer uma hora mais cedo, eu quero a guria trancada no banheiro".

E com essas palavras ele subiu as escadas e foi embora.

Eu me permiti soltar um soluço de choro. Meu coração se acelerava toda vez que ele ameaçava Lucy. Eu sabia que precisava fazer alguma coisa para sair dali, mas já havia passado mais de cinco anos presa naquele porão sem direito nem a mesmo a luz solar. As pessoas provavelmente achavam que eu estava morta.

Eu só tinha certeza de uma coisa, eu iria morrer e mataria minha própria filha para a proteger de viver o mesmo fato que eu. Mas eu ainda tinha esperanças de sair dali.

.

.

.

Algo não estava certo.

O relógio marcava 10 horas da noite, duas horas além do normal que ele descia, três horas além do que ele havia prometido descer no dia anterior.

Lucy dormia no banheiro como sempre, sonhando com o cachorro que havia visto no filme O Mágico de Oz que havíamos assistido hoje de manhã. Ele era um monstro, mas pelo menos havia instalado uma televisão e trazido vídeos e alguns livros para nos entreter.

Eu estava nervosa, nos cinco anos que eu estava presa ali ele nunca havia se atrasado sem avisar, e quando não descia, ele sempre avisava com antecedência.

Eu suspirei fundo, resolvendo trocar os lençóis da cama e tomar um banho antes de buscar Lucy para dormir comigo.

.

.

.

Faziam três dias que ele não aparecia.

Eu estava desesperada.

A comida estava acabando e eu não fazia a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo. Lucy e eu já estávamos sem cereal e sem as pílulas de vitamina que ele trazia.

"Mamãe, será se o vovô Charlie vai deixar eu ter um cachorro?" Ela perguntou enquanto assistíamos Narnia. "Porque se ele não deixar, eu aceito o Aslan"

Eu ri, fazendo com os músculos do meu rosto doessem um pouco. Eu ainda estampava um olho roxo, os lábios quebrados e as marcas de mão envolta do meu pescoço.

"É mesmo? Eu acho que seu avô preferiria um cachorro. Eu tinha um quando tinha sua idade, mas ele teve que ir embora."

Lucy conhecia tudo sobre Charlie. Eu sempre lhe contei sobre a realidade, e havia prometido que um dia ela conheceria aquele mundo que nunca teve contato.

"Qual era o nome..." Ela não terminou a frase, pois seus olhos verdes arregalaram ao escutar o barulho de algo batendo na única porta que dava acesso a aquele porão.

Lucy tinha apenas 4 anos, mas ela já entendia os mecanismos da situação que vivíamos. Ela morria de medo dele.

"Vamos pro banheiro, Lucy" Eu mandei. Desliguei a TV e escutei mais uma vez uma batida na porta. Algo muito estranho. Levantei e levei Lucy ao banheiro, fechando a porta com ela dentro.

Corri as escadas e pressionei meu rosto contra a porta. Não era uma porta normal. Era reforçada de metal e a fechadura era eletrônica, um código que nunca fui capaz de descobrir. O gelado do metal foi confortável contra o machucado do meu rosto, mas logo retirei quando senti uma batida forte da porta.

Eu nunca havia escutado ninguém andando pela casa, tampouco havia conseguido fazer meus gritos serem ouvidos.

Mas quem batia na porta certamente não era Ele.

De repente meu coração acelerou com o pensamento de que talvez a minha chance houvesse chegado. Se eu escutava alguém bater do outro lado, certamente poderiam me escutar bater também. Sem pensar duas vezes fechei minha mão em punho e bati com toda a força contra a porta.

Doeu, mas eu recebi uma batida de em resposta.

"Socorro" Eu gritei, minha voz saindo eufórica. Eu sentia a esperança se espalhar em meu corpo, algo que eu não sentia há anos.

"Tem alguém ai" Eu escutei, era bem baixo, mas eu tinha certeza que era um grito.

"Sim, socorro. Eu to presa. Por favor, me tira daqui. Me tira daqui, por favor. Socorro, eu tenho uma criança comigo. Por favor, socorro."

Eu não conseguia nem pensar no que estava dizendo. Meu coração parecia que iria pular para fora do meu corpo. Meus olhos transbordavam de lágrimas.

"Senhora, se afaste da porta, teremos que arrombar" A voz abafada falou.

"Tudo bem. Só me tira daqui, eu imploro"

Eu desci as escadas e me acomodei ao fim delas. Meu coração se enchia de esperança.

Ao que pareceu uma vida inteira depois a porta finalmente se escancarou. Eu segurei um soluço na garganta, completamente incapaz até de respirar.

No fundo do peito eu sentia que estava ganhando uma nova chance de viver.


	2. Chapter 2

Galera, muito obrigada pelas reviews.

O tema inicial dessa história é bem emocional e pesado, então vou trabalhar da maneira mais calma que eu conseguir.

Aviso: temos aqui um pequeno resumo do que aconteceu com a Bella. Vários momentos de pai e filha.

* * *

...

 **Capitulo 2 – Biting Down**

 ** _The electronics of your heart_ _  
_ _See how fast they fall apart_ _  
_ _(It feels better biting down)_**

 ** _Lorde_**

 ** _._**

 _._

 _._

Fazia três horas desde que eu e Lucy havíamos saído daquele porão.

Nós fomos levadas ao Olympic Medical Center, onde fomos atacadas por uma equipe médica prontos para fazerem exames de sangue e descobrir qualquer coisa que pudesse estar de errado comigo e com minha filha. Eles também estavam atrás de provas de tudo que eu e Lucy passamos enquanto presas.

Agora Lucy, finalmente, dormia encolhida na minha pequena cama de hospital da suíte privativa que haviam nos colado. Seu corpo estava exausto de todos os eventos que haviam acontecido naquele dia.

Eu suspirei fundo, tentando me convencer em simplesmente a acreditar que eu realmente estava fora daquele porão.

A televisão ligada no canal de noticias exibia incansavelmente a noticia de que eu havia sido encontrada. Aparentemente, eu era noticia internacional. Eles ainda não tinham informações de tudo que havia acontecido, apenas sabiam que uma jovem havia sido resgatada do cativeiro após quase seis anos presa por seu captor.

A oficial Carter, que havia reaparecido após eu e Lucy sermos submetidas a todos os tipos de exames possível, contou-me que a porta do hospital já estava cheia de repórteres e curiosos querendo informações sobre mim.

Ela também havia me contado que meu pai e minha mãe eram os únicos autorizados no momento a ir me ver, o que demoraria um pouco, uma vez que Renné estava vindo da Flórida e me meu estava em uma conferência em Tacoma. Kelly, como ela havia me encorajado a chamá-la, também me esclareceu o que aconteceu.

O nome dele era Riley Masen Biers, ele tinha 25 anos de idade e trabalhava na administração de um shopping de Port Angels. Ele havia se envolvido em uma briga em um bar e matado um homem conhecido por ser traficante de drogas. Riley fugiu da policia, e por isso entraram na casa dele a fim de encontrá-lo ou algo que pudesse indicar onde ele estaria.

Eu só havia sido em encontrada porque ele matou alguém.

Minha cabeça girava com a quantidade de informações e dúvidas. Riley Biers não me era um nome estranho, tinha quase certeza que já o tinha escutado antes, mas não fazia a menor idéia de onde poderia ter sido. Além disso, ele teria apenas 19 anos quando me seqüestrou. Como alguém de 19 anos poderia seqüestrar alguém sem ninguém perceber? Como ele tinha aquela casa?

A chefe de policia de Port Angels, Kelly, prometeu que eu seria a primeira pessoa a saber qualquer informação que ela descobrisse e também garantiu que Riley já era a pessoa mais procurada no país.

Cansada da televisão, desliguei e resolvi ir ao banheiro arrumar um pouco minha aparência. Charlie estaria chegando a qualquer momento e eu estava morrendo de ansiedade.

No espelho me deparei com a imagem de uma eu quase irreconhecível. Meus cabelos, que um dia haviam sido sedosos e ondulados em um tom vivo de chocolate, agora estavam longos demais, secos e sem vida. Meus lábios, ainda machucados do meu último encontro com Riley, estavam ressecados e pálidos, assim como todo meu rosto, destacando em roxo apenas o hematoma no meu olho e as marcas de mão em meu pescoço.

Parecia que eu havia morrido e esqueceram de me enterrar.

Tão logo terminei de arrumar meu cabelo eu escutei alguém bater em minha porta.

A ansiedade que eu sentia se misturou com um nervosismo incontrolável e eu não conseguia nem respirar direito.

Dei uma última olhada para meu corpo coberto pelo roupão que uma enfermeira havia me trazido e suspirei fundo antes de sair do banheiro.

"Pode entrar" Eu consegui dizer. Eu sentia meu coração acelerar um pouco e minhas mãos soarem.

A maçaneta girou e a porta se abriu devagar. A pessoa do outro lado deveria estar tão nervosa quanto eu.

A porta branca se abriu revelando um homem moreno e com um bigode digno de ser comparado ao de Freddie Mercury. Seus olhos castanhos escuros, iguais aos meus olhos, brilhavam cheios de lágrimas. Ele usava uma jaqueta azul e calças jeans e sua mão direito estava em seu peito, como se quisesse segurar seu coração no lugar.

"B... Bella?" Ele perguntou com a voz trêmula.

"Pai" Eu suspirei entre meus lábios que tremiam ao correr em sua direção.

Eu senti seus braços me apertarem contra seu corpo e eu finalmente estava me sentindo segura novamente. Eu estava salva e agora tudo ficaria bem.

"Oh meu deus. Oh meu deus." Escutava-o repetir sem parar contra meu cabelo. Seus braços me abraçavam fortemente e eu não conseguia me mexer, não que eu quisesse sair dali. "Me desculpa, Bella. Por favor, me perdoa. Eu devia ter te procurado mais, eu deveria ter tentado mais."

"A culpa não é sua" Eu respondi sinceramente. Charlie não tinha nada a ver com o que havia acontecido.

"Você está bem? Eles não me falaram muita coisa, só que você havia sido encontrada. Deixa eu te olhar" Ele falou me segurando nos ombros enquanto analisava meu rosto. Eu senti a dor de olhos ao perceber que meu estado.

"Eu to bem, eu to segura. Eu to aqui" Eu respondi sorrindo, finalmente conseguindo acreditar na realidade.

Ele riu também e me puxou para mais um abraço. Seu choro se misturava com promessas de que não deixaria nada mais de ruim acontecer comigo, e eu só conseguia rir de tanta felicidade que sentia de estar ali com ele.

Até que senti seu corpo se enrijecer ao envolver o meu. Me afastei um pouco e percebi que ele encarava assustado algo atrás de mim.

Eu mesma engoli em seco. Depois de tanto tempo presa, Lucy havia se tornado parte de mim de uma forma tão intrínseca que eu não conseguia nem lembrar que ela não estava lá antes de eu ser sequestrada.

"Pai, tem uma pessoa que eu quero que você conheça" Eu falei olhando no fundo de seus olhos confusos.

"Bella... " Ele sussurrou. Certamente a informação de que eu tinha tido uma filha enquanto no cativeiro não havia chegado a ele.

Engoli em seco enquanto procurava as palavras certas.

"Tem uma pessoa que você deveria conhecer" Consegui falar enquanto dava um sorriso. Puxei-o pela mão em direção à cama onde Lucy ainda descansava. "O nome dela é Lucy, tem quatro anos"

"Bella" Ele repetiu enquanto analisava cada centímetro do corpinho dela enrolado no lençol do hospital. Seus olhos fixaram em minha mão acariciando o rostinho dela.

"Eu quero muito que você tenha a capacidade de amá-la do mesmo jeito que eu a amo. Ela é a única razão que eu tive esse tempo todo pra continuar a viver" Minhas palavras soavam como uma súplica.

Charlie mordeu os lábios, eu não fazia ideia do que ele estava pensando.

"Ela parece com você" Ele disse depois de alguns segundos calado. E então sorriu pra mim "Eu tenho minha filha de volta e ainda ganho uma neta. Que dia"

Eu ri junto com ele. Meu coração flutuando de alivio por meu pai parecer aberto a aceitar Lucy. Eu podia apenas imaginar como aquilo era difícil pra ele. Imaginar como Lucy havia sido concebida e como ela veio ao mundo tudo sozinha enquanto ele estava fazendo deus sabe o que.

"Kelly disse que você ainda não deu o depoimento oficial. Disse que você queria que eu estivesse junto" Ele falou, claramente querendo mudar de assunto.

"É verdade, mas se você não quiser escutar, tudo bem"

"Não, eu quero ouvir" Ele me assegurou pegando em minha mão por cima da cama. "Você não está mais sozinha, Bella. Eu to aqui, pra vocês duas."

.

.

.

Kelly Carter, a chefe de policia de Port Angels, precisava incluir as acusações que me envolviam no inquérito contra Riley Biers. Pra isso ela precisava de meu lado da história o mais rápido possível, pelo menos uma versão resumida enquanto eu não estivesse preparada para reviver todos os detalhes.

Foi diante dessa necessidade que uma hora após a chegada de Charlie estávamos nós três sentados no sofá e na cadeira da suíte. Lucy ainda dormia, aquele era o horário normal dela adormecer, então eu não estava preocupada com ela acordando.

Eu só havia pedido que a própria Chefe de Policia de Port Angels fosse a única a estar presente no momento. Já havia sido difícil suficiente relatar tudo para a médica que me atendeu e a enfermeira que estava com ela.

"Bella, eu vou ter que gravar tudo que você disser para poder fazer a denúncia. Tudo bem pra você?" A oficial Carter perguntou.

Eu apenas consenti com a cabeça e apertei a mão de Charlie enquanto ela ligava o gravador.

"Vamos começar com o básico. Fale seu nome e sua idade"

"Meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan, tenho 23 anos" Respondi.

"Como você foi parar presa no porão da casa de Riley Masen Biers?" Ela perguntou.

Essa eu suspirei fundo, tendo as imagens daquele dia encravadas no meu cérebro.

"No dia 18 de julho de 2011, quando eu tinha 17 anos, eu fui sequestrada." Eu senti Charlie apertar minha mão com força. "Eram as férias de verão, e eu costumava viajar até La Push para aproveitar a praia com meus amigos da reserva. Era um dia como qualquer outro. Eu saí de casa por volta das 9 horas da manhã e cheguei lá por volta das 10h. Eu almocei na casa do Jake, meu melhor amigo, e depois encontramos o resto do pessoal na praia. Era um dia de sol, então aproveitamos muito nesse dia. Quando por volta das 4 horas da tarde, eu resolvi ir embora. Eu era a única que morava em Forks então voltaria sozinha. Eu fui na casa do Jake buscar meu carro e fui embora, pelo mesmo caminho que sempre fazia."

Eu sentia que Charlie estava tão tenso quanto eu ao meu lado. Fechei meus olhos tentando lembrar de cada detalhe daquele fatídico dia para que pudesse ajudar na investigação.

"Uns 10 minutos na estrada de volta e meu carro começou a falhar até parar. Por algum motivo estava tudo deserto. Eu procurei por meu celular dentro das minhas coisas, mas não achei, então decidi fechar o carro e andar de volta para a casa de Jake. Ele era bom com mecânica e essas coisas. Mas antes que eu trancasse minha caminhonete um carro vermelho apareceu e parou logo atrás do meu. E era ele."

As memórias daquele dia rodavam em minha cabeça como um filme de terror onde tudo parecia um paraíso minutos antes do pesadelo começar. Eu ainda lembrava dos risos e brincadeiras que fizemos naquele dia. De como Leah não conseguia disfarçar o ciúmes que sentia por ver seu ex-namorado com Emily, ou de como Quil tentava se equilibrar na prancha sem nenhum sucesso, ele era pior que eu. Eu ainda lembrava da sensação do sol banhando minha pele deixando-a vermelha porque eu era incapaz de bronzear.

Eu apagaria tudo para não ter que lembrar do que aconteceu logo em seguida.

"Ao sair do carro percebi que ele usava um casaco vermelho com capuz, e tinha um cabelo longo e escuro embaixo, usava óculos escuros e tinha um sorriso estranho no rosto. Eu lembro de ficar assustada e de todo meu corpo se arrepiar com a presença dele. Ele não se apresentou e tampouco perguntou se eu precisava de ajuda, apenas veio em minha direção com as mãos escondidas nos bolsos do casaco que usava. Eu sabia que havia algo de errado nele assim que ele se aproximou, mas eu só realmente fiquei com medo quando ele disse meu nome como se me conhecesse, pois eu não lembrava de tê-lo visto antes em minha vida."

"A gente pode dar uma pausa se você precisar" Kelly falou depois que eu pausei. Balancei a cabeça que e apenas tomei um pouco de água.

"Está tudo bem" Minha voz estava meio trêmula "Eu não posso dizer exatamente o que aconteceu. Eu disse a ele que não o conhecia, mas ele respondeu que me conhecia muito bem, e foi quando eu tentei entrar no meu carro de novo para me trancar. Mas ele foi mais rápido que eu. Em um instante ele estava me pressionando contra o carro e mão dele tinha um lenço que ele tentava apertar contra meu rosto. Eu lutei, eu juro que lutei contra ele, mas ele era mais forte que eu, e de repente eu perdi o controle do meu corpo e os sentidos."

Eu chorava ao lembrar do meu desespero naquele momento. Pensei que iria morrer, e de certa forma foi isso que aconteceu. Riley de fato matou a jovem inocente e sonhadora Isabella Swan que um dia eu havia sido, agora eu nem mesmo sabia quem eu era.

"O que você lembra depois disso?" Kelly perguntou.

"Eu acordei no porão daquela casa. Era um grande salão sem janelas e a única entrada ou saída era a porta, trancada por uma fechadura digital que eu nunca havia conseguido descobrir a senha. O porão, como eu chamo, era bem equipado. Tinha uma cozinha com geladeira, fogão e forno elétrico e mesa de jantar com duas cadeiras. Tinha uma máquina de lavar roupas, uma cama e um armário, a única parte que se separava era o banheiro, que tinha uma porta mas não trancava. Eu acordei lá, e ele estava na beira da cama me observando, mas dessa vez seus cabelos eram curtos e loiros e ele não usava mais o óculos."

Soltando a mão de Charlie eu cobri meu rosto ao tentar encontrar palavras para contar o que viria em seguida. Minha garganta parecia queimar de tanta angustia que eu sentia só de lembrar. Minha respiração estava estranha.

"Bella, eu já tenho o suficiente para incriminar Riley Biers por sequestro, cárcere privado, e abuso, vou o promotor do caso com certeza vai querer um relato mais detalhado depois para incluir na acusação, mas já tenho o suficiente para o começo. Eu acredito que você precise descansar um pouco antes de se preparar para contar o resto das coisas que tem pra contar" Kelly falou olhando nos meus olhos. Seus anos de serviço destacavam-se nas linhas de expressão em seu rosto, principalmente ao redor de seus olhos. Mas ela era confiável, e eu senti que sua sede por justiça era quase tão grande quanto a minha.

"Ele é um monstro" Eu falei entre soluços "Ele nunca me explicou nada, nunca me disse nem mesmo seu nome. Ele simplesmente tirou a roupa e me atacou. Eu gritei e tentei brigar, mas não consegui. Quando ele terminou e foi embora eu estava em choque, e depois de um tempo ele apareceu de novo, e se repetiu. De novo e de novo e de novo e eu perdi a conta. Depois de um tempo eu desisti de encontrar uma saída, simplesmente porque não tinha. Depois eu desisti de resisti, por que eu me machucava cada vez mais. Eu já estava desistindo de viver quando descobri que estava grávida. Eu pensei que ele me libertaria, para ter o bebê e sei lá, eu tive esperança, mas ele nem reagiu. Quando um dia ele chegou alterado e eu tentei me aproveitar disso para tentar fugir enquanto saia, ele me bateu, foi tão forte que eu perdi a criança. Eu fiquei com tanta inveja daquele bebê. Queria eu ter a mesma sorte. Depois de um tempo eu parei de contar os dias ali presa. Eu cheguei a pedir que ele me matasse logo, mas ele ria e dizia que eu era princesinha dele, que eu era dele. E depois eu engravidei de novo. Dessa vez eu fiz tudo certinho, eu não sei explicar, mas eu amava aquele bebê e ele era a única esperança que ainda tinha..."

"Desculpa, eu não posso escutar mais. Bella, por favor, pára" Charlie pediu se ajoelhando na minha frente. Eu nunca havia visto seu rosto tão distorcido de dor.

"Me desculpa" Eu murmurei antes de me jogar em seus braços. Eu precisava da segurança que só ele poderia me passar.

Eu vi Kelly desligando o gravador com uma mão enquanto secava uma lágrima que corria em seu rosto.

"Eu te prometo que nós o encontraremos logo, Bella" Kelly disse com determinação.

"Eu espero que sim, pois ele vai voltar para me atormentar, eu sei que vai."

.

.

.

Kelly Carter saiu do meu quarto prometendo que deixaria dois guardas vigiando a entrada do corredor, e me garantiu que no dia seguinte voltaria para me escoltar até a casa de Charlie, já que os médicos haviam prometido que já poderíamos ser liberadas.

Charlie se trancou no banheiro tão logo foi possível, e eu me acomodei ao lado de Lucy a fim de tentar encontrar um pouco de calma no meio de toda a confusão que se formou dentro da minha cabeça só ao contar um pedaço da historia.

"Lucy era o nome da minha mãe" Charlie comentou se apresentando a minha em frente enquanto tocava o rostinho sereno da minha filha.

"Eu sei" Respondi forçando um sorriso.

"Você acha que ela vai gostar de mim?"

"Ela te ama. Falávamos de você todos os dias. Ela tem mil planos com você. Vai te pedir para ter um cachorro em casa, mas caso você não deixe ela aceita o Aslan, o leão daquele filme de Narnia, como prêmio de consolo" Eu respondi e nós dois rimos da inocência de Lucy. "Ela quer aprender a pescar e quer uma casa na árvore. E ela disse que vai preparar biscoitos para você."

"Ela parece ser um anjo. Eu não sei exatamente o que estou sentindo, o que estou pensando. Minha cabeça está um caos. Há quase seis anos que eu acordo todos os dias com meu coração apertado e gelado, me perguntando sobre você. Eu juro que te procurei por todos os cantos, eu quase matei um homem que era suspeito. E então hoje eu acordo e vou para uma conferência, pela primeira vez em quase seis anos eu saio de Forks somente para me ligarem e me avisarem que te encontraram."

Ele fez uma pausa para deixar um suspiro profundo escapar por seus lábios.

"Quando Kelly me ligou eu fiquei assustado, ela disse que tinham encontrado você. Por um segundo eu senti o mundo desaparecer, o chão embaixo dos meus pés sumiu, ainda bem que eu estava sentado. Tenho certeza que meu coração parou de bater durante todos os segundos que ela demorou pra me informar que você estava viva. Eu não sabia que era possível sentir tanta felicidade tão repentinamente, mas eu senti. Não sei explicar, Bella, durante todo o caminho até aqui minha cabeça explodia com os mais diversos pensamentos. Kelly não me falou muita coisa, apenas me disse onde você estava. Eu me perguntei onde você estava esse tempo todo, e o que você tinha passado. Eu sei o que você passou, e Lucy é a prova viva disso. E no meio dessa bagunça inteira de sensações, pensamentos e sentimentos, eu tenho certeza que já a amo, porque ela é um pedaço de você. Eu não quero que se preocupe com nada, apenas em se reerguer e construir uma vida que você merece."

"Obrigada" Foi tudo que consegui pensar em dizer.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ainda nada do Edward, mas ele vai estar no próximo capitulo, prometo.**

 **Riley ainda vai dar uma dor de cabeça, pelo visto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mil desculpas pela demora, no final eu explico o que houve.**

 **Pra escrever esse capítulo eu ouvi muito Lorde e Birdy. Dão uma emoção extra.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 – Standing in the way of the light**

 **.**

Eu acordei com a sensação de que meus pulmões estavam em chama.

Sem ar, eu abria a boca como se tentasse o engolir, e fazia muito pouco efeito perto do que eu precisava. Em minha cabeça giravam as imagens do pesadelo que havia arrancado aquela reação de mim.

Ao que pareceu uma eternidade depois eu consegui controlar minha respiração. Minha garganta queimava e eu me sentia um pouco tonta, mas aos poucos sentia que o sangue do meu corpo se distribuía de forma correta.

Suspirando fundo, eu consegui fazer minha cabeça parar de girar e prestar atenção no quarto iluminado pela luz baixa do abajur da minha cabeceira, e só então eu me senti verdadeiramente calma.

Fazia quase dois dias que eu havia sido resgatada com Lucy.

Os médicos tinham nos dado a boa noticia que estávamos bem de saúde, só precisaríamos tomar algumas vitaminas e nos adaptar ao mundo exterior. Lucy precisaria tomar algumas vacinas, mas a pediatra havia traçado um plano para não ser tudo de uma vez.

E agora eu estava em minha casa, em Forks.

Eu e Lucy fomos recebidas por uma multidão de pessoas e placas dando boas-vindas. A porta da minha casa parecia o local de um show de um grande artista. Vizinhos vinham a toda a hora com um pouco de comida ou algo do tipo como desculpa para tentar entrar e me ver. Havia repórteres de vários lugares implorando por uma rápida entrevista. As janelas da casa agora estavam sempre cobertas por cortinas porque eles não conheciam limites.

Olhando ao meu lado vi que Lucy ainda dormia. Ela usava seu mais novo pijama de sereia que havia ganhado de seu avô e estava abraçada ao urso de pelúcia em forma de cachorrinho que havia ganhado de Charlie.

Passando a mão eu seu rostinho, ganhando um pouco de paz com isso, eu lhe beijei a testa e saí da cama de casal que eu tinha desde que eu era adolescente. Parte de mim não havia ficado surpresa em encontrar meu quarto exatamente como eu havia deixado antes de ser sequestrada. As paredes continuavam no tom clarinho de verde e a decoração ainda era roxa, só que com cobertores e travesseiros novos. Charlie disse que sempre soube que eu precisaria daquele quarto.

Com a garganta queimando e me sentindo agitada demais para ficar ali, eu saí do quarto sendo guiada pela luz do abajur da sala de estar no andar debaixo. Era estranho ter tanta mobilidade depois de passar tanto tempo presa naquele porão.

A minha casa não havia sido tão imutável quanto meu quarto, no entanto. As paredes verde-musgo agora eram todas brancas, um tom claro que dava a ideia de que os ambientes eram maiores. A decoração também havia mudado, o sofá agora era de um couro marrom e combinava com as duas poltronas confortáveis em frente à grande televisão que ficava em cima da lareira.

A justificava da mudança estava em uma das fotos que ficava no painel de fotos da cozinha. Charlie e Sue sorriam um para o outro enquanto ignoravam a paisagem proporcionada pelo por do sol em um dos penhascos de La Push. Eu ri pra mim mesma analisando a foto. Havia ficada meio confusa quando Charlie me informou que havia se "juntado" com a mãe de dois dos meus melhores amigos, mas depois ele me explicou que ele e Sue haviam encontrado consolo um no outro depois que o marido dela faleceu alguns meses depois do meu sumiço.

Eu não tinha como não ficar feliz por meu pai ter alguém para cuidar dele quando eu não pude, e depois de ver como eles interagiam e de ver como Sue se esforçava para agradar eu e Lucy, eu já a adorava como nunca antes.

Colocando a foto de volta ao local onde estava, eu abri a geladeira e peguei um pouco do suco de laranja e um pedaço de torta de maça que a vizinha do lado havia trazido. Com meu lanche em mãos eu sentei à mesa em frente ao notebook que Sue havia me dado permissão de usar.

Por um segundo me perguntei se eu realmente queria navegar na internet e matar um pouco minha curiosidade sobre o mundo lá fora. Fazia menos de 48 horas desde que fui resgatada e meu nível de estresse já havia sido elevado o suficiente com a chegada de Renée.

Suspirei fundo pensando nela.

Renée chegou a Port Angels e veio direto à Forks, aparentemente hospitais não lhe agradavam nem mesmo para ir visitar a filha que ela não tinha noticias há mais de cinco anos. Então nosso reencontro ocorreu na sala de estar de Charlie.

Minha mãe sempre fora um mistério pra mim. Ela e meu pai nunca realmente formaram um casal, a gravidez foi um acidente durante uma festa de formatura, e eles ficaram juntos por apenas alguns meses depois do meu nascimento. Minha infância foi viajando de um lado pro outro acompanhando minha mãe, até que com 14 anos eu resolvi que queria passar pelo ensino médio em uma única escola, e assim resolvi morar com Charlie. Não muito depois Renée casou um jogador de baseball, Paul, e assim ela se encontrou na vida.

Agora Renée não estava mais casada com Paul, seu marido se chamava Aro e era um importante empresário italiano. Eles moravam em Nova Iorque e minha mãe agora se vestia como uma personagem de reality show do E!.

Nosso reencontro foi um grande desastre. Primeiro ela me abraçou, beijou e mandou que Charlie não se preocupasse com o importuno de nossa estadia, já que ela já havia feito planos para eu ir embora com ela para Nova Iorque.

De fato eu sempre tive vontade de ir morar na Big Apple, mas naquele momento eu precisava da minha casa, do meu pai e de tranqüilidade. Eu definitivamente não precisava do caos de ir morar em uma cidade grande depois de tanto tempo presa.

Mas esse não foi o maior problema. O caos se instaurou quando Renée percebeu a presença de Lucy nos braços de Charlie.

Lucy era minha versão criança só que com olhos verdes e algumas mechas acobreadas no cabelo. Então eu não tinha muito o que explicar.

Renée foi à loucura. Todo o astral leve e descontraído de seu jeito exagerado de ser sumiu. Eu a apresentei a Lucy, mas ela pouco acenou com a cabeça em direção à minha filha antes de me puxar pelo braço para a cozinha onde ficaríamos a sós.

" _Você teve um bebê?" ela perguntou como se não fosse óbvio._

" _Lucy nasceu enquanto eu estava em cativeiro" Eu expliquei tentando ser calma. "Você vai a adorar. Ela é a menina mais preciosa desse mundo. Ela é a razão de eu não desistir"_

" _Por que essa informação não está nos jornais?" Ela perguntou sem demonstrar muita emoção._

" _A policia está guardando as informações enquanto investigam mais sobre Riley. Por enquanto tem só a informação de que eu fui encontrada e que ele está entre os dez mais procurados do país. Mas agora eu acho que a mídia já deve estar especulando algo. Tenho certeza que os repórteres que nos esperavam na entrada daqui de casa viram que eu carregava Lucy comigo"._

" _Isabella, você não pode ta querendo ficar com essa menina. Ela filha desse homem louc..."_

" _Ela é minha filha" Eu a cortei antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa. Minha calma completamente perdida._

 _Renée percebeu que aquele assunto não tinha chance de prosperar._

" _Ela é fruto de um estupro. Você é jovem, nem terminou o ensino médio ainda, e tem faculdade e se recuperar desse trauma. Uma criança vai atrasar você. Ninguém vai te julgar por não querer ficar com essa menina. Tenho certeza que exista uma possibilidade pra ela ficar bem e você seguir em frente, não sei, alguém da família dele ou até mesmo uma adoção. Com esse caso famoso, vai chover proposta de pais querendo-a..."_

Flexionei minha mão direita lembrando-me do calor que havia sentido depois do tapa que dei em minha mãe. Eu nunca havia sido uma pessoa muito agressiva, nem mesmo com Riley em meu maior momento de fúria eu havia sentido tanto ódio.

Mas o que ela falava sobre abandonar minha Lucy em um mundo desconhecido com pessoas desconhecidas era um absurdo, e eu nunca havia sentido tanto ódio brotar dentro de mim. Nem o que Riley fez havia me doído tanto quanto ouvir minha mãe pedir que eu descartasse a coisa mais importante da minha vida.

Depois do tapa, Renée entendeu a mensagem e foi embora. Horas depois a chefe de policia de Port Angels, Kelly, entrou em contato com meu pai e informou que a noticia sobre Lucy havia vazado. Durante todo o resto da tarde a intensidade de pessoas do lado de fora havia aumentado. Toda hora chegava um brinquedo pra Lucy e pessoas querendo saber como ela era e o que eu tinha a dizer sobre isso.

Eu batia o pé de um jeito descontrolado enquanto o computador ligava. Não tinha senha e a imagem de fundo da página inicial era uma foto de La Push. No canto inferior esquerdo informava que eram 5 horas da manhã do dia 19 de maio de 2017.

Tantas coisas haviam mudado nos últimos anos, mas ainda eram as mesmas de certo modo. Eu costumava ter uma conta no facebook, então a primeira coisa que fiz foi abrir o Google chrome e procurar pelo site. Demorei um pouco para lembrar o email correto, mas a senha era a que eu sempre usava e nunca havia esquecido.

Charlie havia me inteirado sobre alguns amigos meus. Paul e Emily estavam casados e não tinham filhos. Emilly havia sofrido um acidente alguns anos atrás quando um turista em La Push tentou a violentar, e hoje em dia lidava com uma cicatriz em boa parte de seu rosto. Paul e Embry, também da reserva, estavam morando no Havaí. Seth, que era um ano mais novo que eu, havia engravidado a namorada e agora era pai de um menino chamado Harry. Ele morava com a família na antiga casa de Sue. E por fim tinha Jacob e Leah, que me surpreenderam quando meu pai me informou que eles estavam juntos e tinham uma filha de 3 anos chamada Isabelle.

Eu costumava gostar de Jacob antes de ser sequestrada, ele era meu melhor amigo e meu sol, mas eu estava genuinamente feliz por ele estar com Leah.

Eu ainda não os tinha visto. Charlie me explicou que estavam esperando eu me sentir confortável o suficiente em casa para me visitarem. Eu realmente contava os segundos.

A minha página do facebook finalmente se abriu e eu fiquei impressionada com quantidade de notificações que me esperava. Eram mensagens no privado e milhares de outras coisas. A página principal era uma enxurrada de mensagens de desconhecidos comentando sobre o meu resgate e mandado as mais gentis mensagens. Eu jamais seria capaz de responder a todos. Deixaria para escrever uma mensagem quando estivesse preparada.

Descendo a página, no entanto, me deparei com a noticia que não era tão surpreendente assim. Minha mãe era a capa da noticia e duas fotos menores adornavam seu rosto, uma de quando eu era adolescente e outra de hoje mais cedo quando eu saia do carro e corria para dentro da minha casa.

" _Renée Volturi, mãe de Isabella Swan, confirma as suspeitas de que Isabella deu a luz enquanto estava em cativeiro"_ lia-se a manchete da noticia.

Eu a abri sem pensar duas e vezes e vi que havia sido postada há cinco horas. A notícia recontava toda a história superficial do meu desaparecimento e de como eu havia sido encontrada durante uma busca na casa do principal suspeito de um assassinato. E depois apareciam fotos minhas de mais cedo de quando eu chegava em casa.

A informação de Renée não parecia preencher muito o conteúdo, apenas confirmar o que as redes de noticias já suspeitavam. Renée, entretanto, contava que o nome "da criança" era Lucy e a mesma tinha por volta de uns 4 anos. O que me deixou espantada, entretanto era o detalhe em que ela informava que eu não estava nas minhas melhores condições mentais e minha família estava considerando a possibilidade de dar um futuro melhor para "a criança" com outra família, uma vez eu não precisava de uma lembrança diária do sofrimento que passei enquanto estava fora.

A vontade que eu tinha era de poder dar mais um tapa em Renée. Meu sangue de repente borbulhava ao reler o detalhe final. Será que ela não entendia que Lucy era a única razão que eu tive esse tempo todo pra não desistir. Será se ela não conseguia entender que o amor de uma mãe por um filho podia ser maior do que qualquer sofrimento?

Tapei o rosto com a mão na tentativa de não deixar um grito de raiva escapar e acordar a todos antes da hora.

Eu sabia que não deveria ter ido navegar na internet. Sue havia me alertado que muitas pessoas eram solidárias com meu momento, mas ainda assim haviam muitas pessoas maldosas com comentários e opiniões que me machucariam.

Eu desliguei o computador sentindo que minhas energias haviam sido sugadas. Meu peito ardia e eu não sabia exatamente o que sentir. Naquele momento, ali sentada na cadeira da mesa da cozinha, de frente para as fotos que meu pai colecionava desde que eu era uma criança, eu não sabia nem mesmo o que pensar, minha cabeça parecia um grande vazio com pequenos pensamentos vagando sem rumo, e eu não conseguia saber que direção seguir.

Lembro do dia em que Lucy nasceu. Foram quase 13 horas em trabalho de parto sozinha. Eu gritava e chorava de dor achando que iria morrer. E eu só queria Renée do meu lado segurando minha mãe e prometendo que tudo ficaria bem. E então quando Lucy teve a primeira febre, os dentinhos estavam nascendo e ela chorava sem parar, e eu queria chorar desejando minha mãe ao meu lado.

Eu sabia que talvez fosse ser difícil, mas nunca imaginei que Renée iria ter a capacidade de enxergar qualquer outra possibilidade que não envolvesse Lucy em minha vida.

Meu coração se apertava em agonia. Já na bastava toda a confusão que eu fui metida quando tinha apenas 17 anos. Não bastava eu não saber o que seria da minha vida a partir de agora, não bastava eu ver todos os meus amigos trabalhando e construindo suas famílias enquanto eu estava estancada no tempo sem nem um diploma do ensino médio, não bastava eu me preocupar em onde estava Riley e se ele voltaria ou não, agora eu também tinha que me preocupar com o abandono da pessoa que eu mais queria do meu lado.

Cansada demais e de repente me sentido esgotada, eu fui até o armário da cozinha que Charlie havia guardado os remédios que trouxemos do hospital e tomei metade do comprimido do calmante que o médico havia receitado. Abandonei o pedaço de torta e o suco na geladeira e subi de volta ao quarto, esperando encontrar em Lucy a paz de um sono tranqüilo.

.

.

.

Eu não sabia exatamente o que me fez acordar, mas minha garganta estava seca e eu sentia pequenas mãozinhas acariciarem meu rosto.

"Acorda, Bela adormecida" Lucy cantava em sua voz de criança. Abri os olhos encontrando o rosto sereno e sorridente da minha filha. Ela estava com os cabelos amarrados em duas tranças, certamente obra de sua fada madrinha Sue.

"Bom dia" Eu falei a puxando para um beijo. O quarto estava claro pela luz do sol que conseguia ultrapassar a fina camada da cortinha de linho na janela do meu quarto.

"Bom dia, mamãe" Ela falou sorrindo "Você sabia que durante o dia tem sol?" Ela perguntou com curiosidade.

"Sabia sim, onde a gente estava não tinha janela, mas agora podemos ver o sol" Eu falei me sentindo muito melhor do que estava da última vez em que estive acordada.

"A tia Sue disse que quando as coisas estiverem mais calmas, ela vai me levar pra praia e vai ter muito sol. Mamãe, quando as coisas vão estar calmas? Eu quero conhecer a pequena sereia, ela vai na praia"

Eu ri lhe dando mais um beijo por sua inocência. Como no mundo eu conseguiria viver sem aquela menina? Renée estava louca.

Lucy me ajudou a separar uma roupa e me esperou no quarto enquanto eu ia ao banheiro cuidar um pouco de mim. Vinte minutos mais tarde estávamos na cozinha vendo Sue preparar um almoço que cheirava maravilhoso. Charlie havia saído para resolver uns problemas, mas Sue me garantiu que haviam dois policiais na porta contendo os repórteres e mantendo vigília para caso Riley aparecesse.

Lucy brincava com uma boneca enquanto escutávamos Sue contar uma história do povo Quileute quando escutamos a campainha tocar. Como Sue estava super ocupada cozinhando, eu me ofereci pra ver quem era.

"Você tem certeza?" Ela perguntou cautelosamente. O que eu mais gostava em Sue era que ela não estava me tratando como uma boneca de porcelana.

"Os policiais não deixariam um repórter ou Riley bater à porta" Eu respondi, por dentro eu tremia.

Ela acenou com a cabeça e eu mandei Lucy ficar onde estava.

Os passos até a porta da frente pareciam tomar horas até que me vi de frente à porta.

Sem tirar a corrente, abri a porta só o suficiente para ver quem era.

O que eu encontrei me deixou paralisada.

Eram os olhos verdes de um homem claro, com o cabelo estranhamente acobreado adornando o rosto mais angular que eu já havia visto, uma barba curta lhe dava um ar misterioso e destacava sua mandíbula angular. Ele era uma verão melhorada de Riley.

"Olá Isabella" O estanho falou "Me chamo Edward Cullen, eu sou meio irmão de Rilley Biers e eu vim falar com você a respeito da minha sobrinha".

* * *

 **Bom, primeiramente eu devo pedir desculpas pela demora. Eu tive um pequeno acidente em casa e consegui torcer um dedo da minha mão direita e não tava conseguindo digitar, então passei alguns dias sem escrever.**

 **Mas estou melhor.**

 **A história é da Bella e eu pretendo contar o ponto de vista nesse momento de readaptação ao mundo real. Eu não vou fazer exatamente igual ao filme Room, até porque a premissa é um pouco diferente. Lucy é uma criança que cresceu ciente do mundo que a esperava lá fora.**

 **Obrigada pelas reviews, fazem meu coração explodir de alegria ler que estão gostando.**


	4. Chapter 4

Desculpem a demora.

* * *

 **Patient Love**

 **Cap 4 – Rewrite**

Edward Cullen estava completamente fora de seu elemento sentado ali em uma das poltronas da sala de Charlie. Seus sapatos pretos que brilhavam e o terno que parecia ter sido costurado em seu próprio corpo gritavam que ele era um homem de poder. Isso e o jeito que seus ombros se firmavam em uma postura que eu estava acostumada a ver nos personagens poderosos dos filmes que eu assistia.

Até meu pai parecia um pouco intimidado.

Charlie se materializou atrás de Edward Cullen tão logo ele se apresentou a mim. Depois disso a situação virou um caos com repórteres surgindo de todos os lados querendo saber o que Edward Cullen queria conosco.

O tom e a intimidade com que a impressa falava com o homem sentado na sala da minha casa e a horda de seguranças particulares ao lado de fora também confirmavam minhas suspeitas de aquele homem não era uma pessoa qualquer.

Por alguma razão Charlie permitiu que aquele homem entrasse em nossa casa e agora estávamos nós três na sala presenciando um silêncio quase enlouquecedor enquanto Sue e Lucy estavam na cozinha.

Eu vi Edward Cullen mexendo na pasta de couro que trazia em suas mãos. Seu pomo de adão se mexeu como se ele estivesse se preparando para dizer algo.

Eu analisava a imagem dele e tentava encontrar algum sinal que comprovasse a informação que ele era irmão do monstro que tirou de mim minha vida, mas não conseguia achar. Certo que os olhos e os cabelos eram da mesma cor, mas nem isso eram iguais. Os olhos de Edward Cullen eram verdes brilhantes, e revelavam algo bom por trás do brilho. Os olhos de Riley eram verdes, mas eram vazios de emoções.

"Eu queria dizer que não há palavras que possam expressar o quão eu sinto muito pelo o que meu irmão fez com você, Isabella" Ele começou depois de alguns segundos.

"Mas você não veio aqui expressar suas desculpas, veio?" Charlie cortou. Meu pai não era do tipo que se deixava enrolar. Eu senti sua mão encontrar a minha sobre o estofado do sofá.

"Não" Edward respondeu. "Eu planejava vir a Forks e expressar minhas desculpas e oferecer minha ajuda no que vocês precisassem assim que as coisas acalmassem e Isabella estivesse mais adaptada. Entretanto, vi uma declaração da senhora Renée Volturi ontem a noite e decidi adiantar minha vinda à cidade. Eu gostaria de pedir que..."

"Renée Volturi está louca. Eu estou perfeitamente bem e não tem a menor cogitação de entregar minha filha a alguém. Lucy é minha filha e eu vou criá-la. Minha mãe não aceita esse fato, por isso a declaração absurda." Eu o cortei antes de mais uma vez escutar o absurdo que minha mãe havia falado.

Para minha surpresa, ele pareceu rir de alivio.

"Em minha linha de trabalho, é essencial que eu entenda as pessoas, e pelo que percebi, Renée Volturi não parecia ser a pessoa mais qualificada a falar por você. Por isso vim diretamente aqui. Mas confesso que fico aliviado em saber que minha sobrinha será bem cuidada a partir de agora."

"Ela sempre foi bem cuidada. Em meio a todas as coisas que vivemos, eu sempre fiz de tudo para que ela ficasse sempre bem. Era isso que queria?" Respondi um pouco cortante. Eu não permitiria que ninguém pensasse o contrário.

"É claro que sim. Como eu disse, eu pretendia vir a Forks desde sempre." Ele respondeu. Dessa vez retirando uns papeis de dentro da pasta de couro que trazia. "Meus pais se separaram quando eu tinha sete anos de idade. Minha mãe se mudou para Port Angels para ficar perto da minha avó, eu continuei a morar em Seattle com meu pai, tanto por ter uma melhor educação quanto por minha mãe não querer criar uma criança em sua nova vida. Eu tinha dez anos quando ela teve Riley fruto de seu casamento com o segundo marido, Joseph Biers. Eu não vou fingir que levei isso muito bem, pois não seria verdade. Eu vi meu meio irmão um total de cinco vezes antes de receber a noticia de Elizabeth e Joseph haviam morrido em um acidente de carro. Riley já tinha 15 anos na época."

"Eu não entendo como toda essa informação é de nosso interesse, senhor Cullen." Meu pai o cortou cruzando os braços. "Minha filha foi submetida a quase seis anos de tortura, sendo estuprada e trancafiada em um porão sem direito nem mesmo a luz do sol. Se está aqui tentando de alguma forma justificar os crimes de seu irmão, eu sinto muito, mas não vai funcionar."

"Eu não vim aqui justificar as ações de Riley." Edward se apressou. "Mas para chegar onde eu quero, preciso começar desde cedo. Como eu dizia, eu perdi o contato com minha mãe e não vi Riley crescer. Mas ele era menor de idade quando Elizabeth morreu, e eu fui acionado como novo tutor de Riley. Joseph Biers tinha outro filho de um relacionamento anterior, James Biers, mas ele fazia faculdade na Austrália na época, e assim sobrou para mim a responsabilidade de cuidar do meu meio-irmão que eu mal conhecia."

Ele pausou, tomando um pouco do café que Sue havia nos servido.

"Eu não fui o melhor dos tutores. Eu tinha vinte e cinco anos na época. Estava assumindo a empresa do meu pai e curtindo a juventude, e de repente eu era responsável por um adolescente complicado. Tentando facilitar minha vida, eu o levei para Seattle e o coloquei na melhor escola particular da região. Ele ficava na escola a maior parte do tempo e quando não estava ele se trancava no quarto. Riley sempre foi difícil, ele não falava muito comigo, na escola se isolava e não tinha muitos amigos. Eu pensei que era por causa da morte repentina dos pais, mas depois descobri que o isolamento já era algo que ele fazia em sua escola anterior. De qualquer modo, não tive como descobrir exatamente o que havia de errado. Ele se negava ir a consultas, não conversava nem mesmo com uma amiga minha que é psicóloga. Quando completou 18 anos, ele arrumou suas coisas e disse que voltaria para Port Angels. A casa de Elizabeth e Joseph era legalmente dele e ele tinha dinheiro suficiente pra ir embora."

"Ele nunca interagiu de verdade com Lucy" Eu comentei analisando a conversa "Era só comigo. Sempre só comigo, e nós não conversávamos muito. De vez em quando me contava alguma coisa sobre seu dia, mas nunca se abriu muito também. De vez em quando parecia que ele estava em outro mundo."

Edward concordou com a cabeça.

"Sim, ele sempre foi assim. Eu ainda não faço ideia do que o motivou a fazer o que fez com você e a matar uma pessoa, eu deveria ter cuidado dele, deveria ter prestado atenção a ele e tentando ser um irmão melhor, mas ao invés disso resolvi o deixar em paz. Admito que eu nunca perdoei minha mãe por me abandonar quando era criança, acho que essa raiva fez com que eu nunca me conectasse a Riley como um irmão deveria. Mas isso não é o problema para vocês lidarem, eu vim aqui falar de uma detalhe de interesse de vocês e que precisa ser resolvido pois terá interesses de várias pessoas e nenhuma delas é mais importante que você, Isabella. A parte delicada. Bom, meu pai é o fundador da Cullen Corporation, ele começou a investindo em uma rede hotéis falida e hoje atuamos em diferentes mercados ao redor do mundo. Quando meus pais se separaram, minha mãe recebeu uma boa fortuna para se manter. Com sua morte, esse valor ficou divido entre eu e Riley, mas como eu já sou herdeiro natural do meu pai e realmente não precisaria, Riley ficou com a maior parte significante da herança da minha mãe. Eu falo de milhões" Edward falava isso com a expressão mais séria que poderia ter em seu rosto.

Eu vi sua mão estendendo o papel que trazia na pasta de couro em minha direção, para que eu pegasse.

"Mas havia uma condição. Riley deveria concluir a faculdade para que tivesse direito ao valor, caso contrário, eu ficaria com o dinheiro e teria que lhe dar uma mesada para se manter. Acontece que Riley nunca fez faculdade. Ele se mudou para Port Angels e conseguiu emprego em uma loja do shopping e depois na administração do shopping. De fato, no dia em que ele matou o homem em Port Angels, ele havia ido à Seattle mais cedo me pedir sua mesada adiantada e eu lhe neguei, o valor o equivalente a dois meses e ele se negou a me dizer a destinação do mesmo."

"Eu não quero o dinheiro dele"

Não havia valor no mundo que cobrisse o que ele fez. Eu queria justiça, que ele fosse preso e pagasse por seus crimes.

Edward balançou a cabeça.

"Esse dinheiro é de sua filha por direito. Ela é filha dele e tem direito a uma pensão. Eu falei com meus advogados e me certifiquei. Eu não posso lhe passar ainda o valor da herança de Riley, preciso esperar uma determinação judicial, mas visto as circunstâncias, posso dar uma parte da mesada a você como pensão alimentícia."

Eu finalmente olhei os valores descritos no papel em minhas mãos. Meu coração se apertou por um minuto e me engasguei com o próprio ar.

Riley deveria receber uma herança de 17 milhões de dólares caso se formasse em uma faculdade. Caso contrário, deveria receber uma mesada de 50 mil dólares até que os 17 milhões fossem liquidados. Por mês. Em minha cabeça rodavam mil perguntas por minuto. O que ele poderia querer com 100 mil reais de uma vez? Por que ele ainda trabalhava tendo uma mesada naquele valor ao todo? Por que ele não usava o dinheiro que tinha para viver sua vida?

"Eu não posso aceitar isso." Eu disse sem mais palavras em minha cabeça.

Eu sentia como se estivesse conseguindo enxergar apenas a ponta do Iceberg. Como se tivesse uma história muito mais profunda a ser contada.

"É direito de sua filha, Isabella. Vocês acabaram de sair de um cativeiro. Vão precisar de advogados, fazer acompanhamento médico e eu quero ajudar. Você tinha apenas 17 anos quando foi sequestrada, eu vi as reportagens, eu lembro do seu pai chorando por seus planos interrompidos. E eu quero lhe dar a chance que ele roubou, que vocês tenham um futuro. Independente de qualquer decisão judicial, eu quero te devolver a chance de um futuro que meu irmão roubou de você. É minha responsabilidade. Se eu tivesse prestado mais atenção ao meu irmão, se eu tivesse sido menos egoísta, talvez isso não tivesse acontecido com você. "

Eu sacudia minha cabeça em um gesto negativo. Charlie apertava minha mão livre e tentava olhar os valores descritos no papel.

Eu tremia sem nem saber o motivo.

Mas eu sabia que a culpa não era de Edward Cullen. Não havia sido que ele havia parado meu carro no meio do nada e me sequestrado. Não havia sido ele que havia me estuprado e torturado e trancafiado em um quarto. Que culpa ele tinha?

"A culpa não é sua" Eu afirmei encontrando seus olhos e percebendo pela primeira vez a angustia que eles guardavam. Percebi que ele tinha um pouco de olheiras e parecia falar a verdade.

"Eu acho que esse tipo de coisa é muito delicado para ser decidida dessa forma. Se isso era tudo que tinha para falar conosco, eu acho melhor dar uns dias para minha filha pensar em sua proposta e depois dar uma resposta pensada" Charlie finalmente falou após todo o discurso de Edward. Ele estava certo.

Por muito tempo eu havia pensado apenas em sair daquele porão. Eu sonhava em abraçar meus pais e rever meus amigos. E agora eu finalmente havia realizado esse desejo, e agora não sabia que caminho seguir. Eu nem sabia como seguir algo ao todo.

Parte de mim sentia como se eu fosse uma estranha roubando a identidade de Isabella. Há muito tempo atrás a Isabella Swan queria se mudar para Nova York e estudar Administração. A Isabella queria ter um pequeno apartamento e trabalhar em uma organização pequena que ajudasse as pessoas que precisassem de algum tipo de ajuda. A Isabella queria morar em Nova Iorque por alguns anos antes de encontrar a alma gêmea e ir morar em uma comunidade mais familiar e ter seus filhos.

E de repente eu estava assumindo a identidade daquele jovem que havia desaparecido. Eu não tinha como seguir em frente a partir daquela tarde em que tudo acabou. Eu sabia que Charlie não teria como pagar uma faculdade e ao mesmo tempo me ajudar a manter um apartamento e todos os custos de vida que eu e Lucy precisávamos.

Eu tinha consciência que precisaria de ajuda profissional para me reencontrar. Para ser bem sincera, eu queria mais que tudo conversar com uma pessoa que apenas me ajudasse a me encontrar. Eu sabia que agora eu não conseguiria me mudar para outra cidade longe da segurança do meu pai, nem sei se conseguiria sair da casa dele ao todo. Mas por outro lado sabia que não poderia morar com ele e Sue para sempre, eles precisariam ter a própria vida em algum momento. Eu sabia que Lucy precisaria de um bom seguro de saúde e outras coisas.

Eram tantas coisas.

E agora eu tinha um estranho me oferecendo muito dinheiro.

"Esse não seria o único detalhe que gostaria de tratar com vocês" Edward falou respondendo a Charlie.

Ele era um homem bonito, mas misterioso. Pelas minhas contas, deveria ter por volta de seus 35 anos mais ou menos.

"O que mais?" Eu perguntei um pouco com medo do que poderia responder.

"Mais outras coisas. Primeiramente a respeito do outro meio irmão de Riley, James Biers. Bem, eu e James nunca nos demos muito bem. Até hoje ele briga para controlar a herança de Riley, o que nunca lhe foi concedido. Eu nunca gostei de Joseph Biers e muito menos de James, há algo neles que sempre me deixou inquieto. Joseph não era um homem de posses, e minha mãe era uma mulher milionária, algo em mim sempre me fez suspeitar que talvez o interesse fosse a chave para o casamento deles. O caso é que James é um interesseiro assumido, eu gostaria de deixar vocês avisados que ele é capaz de qualquer coisa por dinheiro, e ele não hesitaria em usar a declaração de sua mãe ontem como maneira para conseguir ter acesso ao dinheiro de Riley."

"Você acha que ele tentaria tirar Lucy de mim?" Perguntei assustada.

Edward Cullen riu gargalhando como se eu tivesse dito a mais engraçada das piadas.

"Eu tenho absoluta certeza. Você ficaria surpresa com as coisas que ele fez para ganhar dinheiro. Ele até mesmo entrou na justiça para tentar ser herdeiro da fortuna da minha mãe."

"Ele não sabe com quem está se metendo" Charlie sussurrou do meu lado "Minha neta não vai sair de perto da gente"

"É claro que não. Eu estou aqui para ajudar no que precisar. Tenho os melhores advogados do país para assegurar todos os direitos que Isabella e Lucy têm. Eu falo sério quando digo que estou aqui para ajudar vocês."

Suas palavras foram para meu pai, mas seus olhos fixaram-se nos meus. Eu senti meu corpo se arrepiar de uma forma estranha.

"A outra coisa que eu gostaria de dizer é que contratei detetives particulares para encontrarem Riley. Essa manhã fui informado que encontraram o carro dele em uma revendedora de veículos na Califórnia. Aparentemente ele o trocou por uma caminhonete."

"Onde na Califórnia? A policia já tem essa informação? A chefe de policia de Port Angels não me avisou sobre isso." Charlie falou se ajeitando no sofá.

Edward parecia meio tenso.

"Meus investigadores já estão em contato com a policia para tomarem as devidas providências. Charlie, ele estava em Humboldt County."

"A montanha mortal?" Charlie parecia incrédulo, e Edward apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Eu estava confusa.

"Do que vocês estão falando? Se você sabe onde ele está isso é bom, não é?" Eu perguntei olhando entre os dois homens da sala.

"Bella, esse lugar é conhecido por pessoas desaparecerem sem deixar nenhuma pista. As pessoas sobem a montanha para sumir." Charlie respondeu. "Nem a policia tem coragem de entrar em algumas áreas."

"A região é conhecida pela produção de drogas. Muitos jovens vão para sumir. São historias perturbadoras. Além disso, o homem que Riley matou no bar foi identificado como Laurent Fouch, um francês que foi dado como desaparecido em 2008, o último lugar que foi visto foi em Eureka." Edward explicou. " De qualquer forma, a boa noticia é que Riley está bem longe de você e Lucy, Isabella. Entretanto, logo sairá na impressa algo sobre minha relação com Riley, e por isso eu gostaria de disponibilizar uma equipe de seguranças para Lucy e Isabella. Pelo menos temporariamente. A policia não poderá manter guarda por muito mais tempo, e eu me sentiria muito melhor sabendo que vocês estão em segurança."

"Eu sou o chefe de policia dessa cidade..."

"Com todo respeito, chefe, mas ainda assim sua filha foi sequestrada. Perdão por ser tão intrusivo. Poucas pessoas sabem da minha relação com Riley, então ele nunca precisou de seguranças. Mas há uma multidão de repórteres na porta e eles já devem ter descoberto a natureza da minha visita. Eu quero garantir a segurança das duas."

Eu tive um calafrio lembrando que existiam pessoas com más intenções no mundo. E se Riley reaparecesse quando os policiais saíssem? E se alguém tentasse entrar aqui em casa para fazer alguma maldade? E se acontecesse algo com Charlie ou Sue ou Lucy?

"Talvez pudéssemos aceitar por algum tempo" Eu disse. Eu não queria ter que aceitar algo vindo da família de Riley, mas Edward em pouco tempo estava me fazendo sentir confiança de que ele era uma boa pessoa.

Edward sorriu parecendo aliviado com minha resposta.

"Chefe, faço questão que escolha a equipe. Desculpa por interferir dessa forma, mas eu me sinto responsável por tudo que Riley fez..."

"Tudo bem, eu entendo seu posicionamento. Meus policiais não podem manter guarda por muito mais tempo mesmo, e seria bom ter um reforço. Eu não dormirei bem até que Riley não seja mais uma ameaça de fato."

"Obrigado, chefe" Ele deu um sorriso torto que formou uma pequena covinha em sua bochecha esquerda. "Eu teria um último pedido antes de encerrar minha visita."

"O que você quer?" Eu perguntei um pouco confusa com o que eu poderia lhe oferecer.

"Riley é meu meio-irmão e ele destruiu sua vida. Tenho apenas uma idéia do pesadelo que ele deve ter feito vocês todos passarem, e não há nada que eu diga, faça e ofereça que pode corrigir os erros dele. Eu sei que temos algumas semelhanças físicas e que eu possa ser algo lhe incomode, mas Lucy é minha família. Eu tenho amigos que são quase como minha família, mas ela é a única família real que eu poderia dizer que tenho hoje em dia, tirando Riley é claro. Eu gostaria muito de, no futuro, quando vocês estiverem mais confortáveis, poder fazer parte da vida dela e ter a oportunidade de ser um tio melhor do que fui um irmão. Mas eu entendo se isso for pedir demais."

Seus olhos verdes brilhavam enquanto pareciam penetrar no meu. Algo neles me enfeitiçavam e pareciam contar uma historia que eu ainda não entendia. Era um olhar sincero, porém triste e cansado. Solitário, um olhar que eu vivi por muito tempo. Por alguma razão aqueles olhos verdes não me infiltravam medo. Por alguma razão eu sentia como se estivesse no lugar dele fazendo o apelo.

E isso me deixava assustada.

Eu deveria ter medo, repúdio e ódio dele. Mas eu não sentia nada daquilo.

"Edward, por muitos anos eu fiquei presa em um porão iluminado por luzes artificiais, sozinha, assustada e perdida. Quando eu descobri que estava grávida eu senti tanto medo, eu não sabia de nada. Até que eu senti ela se mexendo dentro de mim. Eu sentia uma vida ali no meio daquela tragédia. E quando ela nasceu, foi como se o sol estivesse nascendo ali só pra mim, me energizando e me mostrando que eu poderia ter um caminho, que eu precisava lutar. Lucy significa luz, e ela iluminou minha vida de uma forma que eu jamais conseguirei explicar. Eu jamais vou deixá-la para ser criada por outras pessoas como minha mãe sugeriu, mas eu sempre desejei a dividir com pessoas que pudessem a amar como ela merece. Eu acredito que com um tempo possamos trabalhar em alguma coisa. Eu só espero que tenha paciência. As coisas ainda são muito confusas pra mim."

Ele riu torto novamente, e ali eu tive a confirmação de que poderia confiar em suas palavras, pois aquele sorriso e aquele olhar eram exatamente iguais aos de Lucy.

E como se meu pensamento a tivesse conjurado, eu escutei Lucy gritando por mim e só tive tempo virar minha cabeça em direção ao corredor que levava à cozinha antes de sentir seu corpo se jogando em cima de mim. Ainda bem que consegui abrir meus braços para recebê-la sem machucá-la.

Seu corpinho tremia contra o meu e eu não entedia o que estava acontecendo.

Percebi Charlie se levantando e indo à cozinha e vi Edward também se levantar e se posicionar na minha frente como uma barreira de proteção.

"Lu, o que houve?" Eu perguntei segurando seu rostinho entre minhas mãos. Havia lágrimas em seus olhos e seu nariz estava vermelho.

"A tia má de ontem ta na cozinha. Ela disse coisas feias para tia Sue e disse que me levaria embora. Eu não quero ir embora. Eu quero ficar aqui" Ela respondeu e escondeu o rosto em meu pescoço.

"Charlie, pelo amor de Deus, seja razoável. Eu passei a noite refletindo e acredito que tenha reagido mal a toda situação, agora pensei melhor e vim resolver minha situação com a minha filha, eu tenho esse direito." Eu ouvi a voz de Renée da cozinha. Como não havia ouvido antes eu jamais entenderia. Mas agora ela parecia meio exaltada.

"Está tudo bem, Isabella?" Edward perguntou se virando em minha direção. Seus olhos pararam em Lucy, entretanto.

"Aparentemente temos visitas da minha mãe, hoje. Ela não é tão compreensiva quanto você." Respondi forçando um riso. Parte de mim estava curiosa para ir na cozinha descobrir o que Renée queria, outra parte de mim queria ficar naquela sala com Edward Cullen e pedir que eles chamassem os seguranças para me ajudar. Deus sabe que eu não estava com energia suficiente para mais um embate com minha mãe.

"Quem é o moço?" Lucy perguntou sem tirar o rosto do meu pescoço. Até Edward ouviu e ele parecia curioso por minha resposta.

Eu a ajeitei em meu colo a fiz sentar em minhas pernas, seu corpo de frente pro meu e suas pernas abraçando minha cintura.

"O nome dele é Edward, ele é um amigo da mamãe que veio nos ver" Eu respondi limpando os as manchas de lágrimas que desapareciam.

Percebi que não conseguia mais escutar o que se passava na cozinha, parte de mim esperava que Charlie houvesse conseguido se livrar de Renée.

"Você quer dizer um oi pra ele?" Perguntei.

Lucy o olhou rapidamente por alguns segundos antes de se virar para mim novamente e dizer um rápido não e se esconder novamente entre meus cabelos.

"Desculpa, as coisas ainda são meio estranhas para nós duas"

"Tudo bem, eu entendo, eu vim sem avisar nem nada. Acho melhor eu ir embora e deixar vocês descansarem um pouco" Ele respondeu baixinho.

Eu me levantei para levá-lo até porta, mas não tive tempo de dar um passo antes da minha mãe aparecer na sala usando um look que parecia ter saído diretamente de uma passarela de moda.

"Edward Cullen, que coincidência encontrar você aqui"

* * *

 **Bom, Bella parece que não descanso.**

 **O que pode ser que Renée queira? O que James pode representar e o Riley é um enigma.**

 **Pelo menos ela tem o Charlie e o Edward do lado dela. Em breve teremos mais personagens novos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Eu não tenho nem o que dizer além de pedir mil perdões pela demora.**

* * *

 **Patient Love**

 **Capitulo - Birdie**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Senhora Volturi" Edward Cullen limitou-se a responder.

"Mãe, o que está fazendo aqui? Acho que deixei bem claro a situação ontem." Eu falei arrumando Lucy em meu colo.

"Oh Bella, minha preciosa filha. Você não sabe o quanto eu fiquei mal após aquele incidente. Passei a madrugada chorando com medo de perdê-la de verdade. Eu mais que entendo você." Ela falou caminhando em minha direção. "Você é minha filha tanto quanto Lucy é sua filha. Por favor, me perdoe e me dê uma chance de recomeçar."

Seus olhos azuis brilhavam com lágrimas. Eu conseguia perceber apenas nervosismo em toda a sua expressão. Algo em seu toque que acariciava meu rosto era confortante, e eu lembrei das vezes que eu desejei aquele carinho enquanto estava presa.

Eu suspirei fundo, cansada demais com tudo que parecia acontecer ao mesmo tempo em minha vida. Há poucos dias eu não tinha nada para fazer o dia inteiro, e agora ali estava eu sendo alvo de revelações e dramas das mais diversas espécies.

"Promete acabar com essa história que você inventou?" Eu perguntei esperando que ela entendesse.

"Sim, já esqueci. Eu quero uma segunda chance. Eu estava tão atordoada. Passei anos pensando o pior agora aqui está você, e com novidades. Desculpa se eu não reagi bem em um primeiro momento"

Eu queria confiar em Renée, eu juro que sim, mas meu coração parecia captar algo em suas palavras que meu cérebro não fazia idéia, e eu só conseguia sentir apreensão diante daquele pedido de uma nova chance.

Mas ela era minha mãe, e eu precisava de todas as pessoas ao meu lado agora.

"Eu acho que podemos recomeçar" Respondi por fim.

Ela sorriu, pulando para dar um abraço por cima de Lucy. Minha filha apenas se enrijeceu e me apertou ainda mais.

"Bom, eu acho que esse é um bom momento para eu me retirar." Edward falou chamando a atenção para si.

Renée me soltou em um pulo e no segundo seguinte estava a frente do irmão do cara que me manteve em cativeiro por quase seis anos. Para alguém que desprezou uma inocente criança por ser filha do criminoso que me sequestrou, minha mãe parecia terrivelmente aberta a ter uma relação com o irmão de Riley.

"Oh não, por favor não. Não sinta que precisa sair por eu estar aqui. Para ser sincera, acredito que seja do meu maior interesse saber o que um dos homens mais ricos do país tem de interesse com a minha pobre filha"

Talvez Renée não soubesse ao todo da relação entre Edward e Riley.

"Eu já estava de saída, de qualquer forma" Edward respondeu dando um passo para trás criando uma distancia da minha mãe. "O assunto que vim tratar com a senhorita Swan já está esclarecido."

"Mas já? O que seria?" Ela insistiu "Eu não consigo imaginar qual seja seu interesse com minha filha, imaginei que tivesse uma representante para fazer as campanhas de caridade de sua empresa"

"Ah por favor Renée, Bella e Lucy não são caridade. As pessoas estão fazendo o que podem não porque precisamos, mas sim porque querem que Bella se sinta bem recebida." Meu pai finalmente interveio perdendo completamente a pasciencia com minha mãe. Diferente de mim, ele estava com os braços cruzados e não parecia muito aberto a aceitar as desculpas de Renée.

"Senhora Volturi, acredito que sua filha pode lhe inteirar sobre qualquer assunto que seja de seu interesse. Isabella, eu poderia falar com você a sós por um minuto? Se não for incomodo, eu poderia sair pela porta dos fundos? Seria mais fácil de fugir dos repórteres que estão lá fora." Edward falou logo após meu pai.

"Claro. Lucy, fique com Sue por um minuto".

Antes que minha mãe pudesse pensar em dizer algo eu coloquei Lucy no colo de Sue e puxei Edward em direção à cozinha. Ele digitou algo em seu celular no caminho.

"Desculpa por Renée." Eu falei.

"Tudo bem, eu não me importo" Ele respondeu com um sorriso torto em seu rosto. Algo nele me trazia uma sensação de leveza e segurança, o que era completamente estranho.

"O que você queria?" Perguntei um pouco nervosa.

"Bem, primeiro eu queria agradecer por me receber tão bem e de surpresa. Eu meio que esperava ser expulso em uma primeira tentativa" Ele brincou fazendo com que eu soltasse um risinho do fundo do meu peito.

"Nah, eu quase fiz isso" Respondi com sinceridade ainda rindo.

Ele coçou a barba antes de enfiar a mão na parte interna de seu terno e puxar um pequeno aparelho de celular moderno, parecia uma versão atualizada de um Iphone, mais atualizada que o telefone de Sue.

"Eu imagino que você ainda esteja se adaptando às coisas aqui fora, e eu me dei a liberdade de escolher esse presente. Imagino que seja algo que você precisa" Ele falou ao meu entregar o aparelho de celular. Era quase do tamanho da minha mão e de uma linda cor meio rosada com dourado. Eu teria problemas em lidar com aquele aparelho.

"Eu não posso aceitar isso" Falei admirando o aparelho, mas parte de mim queria aceitar pois eu realmente precisava de um pouco de tecnologia.

"Claro que pode, já é seu. Eu pedi que minha secretária comprasse o melhor aparelho e formatasse. Já tem uma linha funcionando e tudo. O número está salvo também. Eu tomei a liberdade de salvar meu número pessoal e o do meu escritório para que você possa entrar em contato comigo sempre que quiser ou precisar. Meu segurança vai trazer a caixinha com os demais assessórios que vem com o aparelho mais tarde." Ele respondeu. Eu liguei o aparelho e percebi que não tinha uma senha. Havia alguns aplicativos que eu conhecia e outros que eu não fazia idéia do que se tratavam.

Abri a agenda com os números salvos e percebi que haviam quatro contatos salvos. O número do próprio aparelho, os contatos de Edward e uma pessoa chamada Rosalie McCarty.

"Quem é Rosalie?" Eu perguntei, imaginei que pudesse ser a esposa ou a namorada dele.

"Bom, essa é a segunda coisa que eu gostaria de falar com você. Rosalie é uma grande amiga minha, uma das mais antigas. Ela é uma das melhores terapeutas do estado e é muito boa no que faz. Para falar a verdade, ela estava louca para vir comigo hoje, mas eu achei melhor vir sozinho. Ela pediu que eu lhe desse o número dela, para que você entrasse em contato com ela caso precise." Ele falou, proncunciando cada palavra com cautela como se estivesse com medo de dizer algo de errado. "Eu não quero que pense que estou chamando você de louca ou algo do tipo. Mas imagino que depois de tudo que passou, talvez ter ajuda de um psicólogo seja um caminho que lhe ajude a se readaptar."

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Não fique apreensivo. Para ser sincera eu mesma confesso que gostaria muito de conversar com alguém neutro. As coisas estão muito confusas e eu não quero passar o resto da minha vida lembrando do que eu passei. Mas imaginei em fazer isso com um psicólogo local, não sei se seria possível fazer acompanhamento com um profissional que more longe ou que eu consiga pagar alguém do nível de sua amiga."

"Rosalie é uma profissional muito boa, e você merece o melhor. Ela está louca para ter a oportunidade de lhe conhecer, eu tenho certeza que vocês duas podem chegar a um acordo que funcione. Dê apenas uma chance a ela. E por favor, não fale sobre pagamento, ela arrancaria a sua cabeça."

Algo por trás do sorriso dele parecia ser verdade. E eu apenas balancei a cabeça concordando, de repente interessada em saber o que essa Rosalie poderia ter a me oferecer.

De repente fui surpreendida por alguém batendo no vidro da porta da cozinha, e me virei para ver um homem vestido de terno preto fazendo um sinal para Edward.

"Meu carro está pronto. Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Isabella." Edward falou estendendo a mão.

"Igualmente e obrigada por pelo presente e por tudo mais." Respondi sem ter certeza se aquilo era o certo a responder. Eu coloquei minha mão sob a sua e senti o calor de sua pele se transformar em um choque por todo o meu corpo. Se ele sentiu o mesmo, escondeu muito bem.

"Eu espero que considere meu pedido de ter contato com Lucy" Ele falou quando abri a porta.

"Eu não poderia lhe negar isso. Só peço um pouco de tempo"

"Nada mais justo. Até mais" Ele falou antes de sair pela porta e correr com seus seguranças até um grande carro preto.

Eu fechei a porta e tranquei antes que alguém inventasse de invadir a casa.

Na sala encontrei Charlie e Renée conversando baixinho. Sue e Lucy haviam sumido.

"Isabella, seu pai se nega a me dizer o que Edward Cullen queria com você. Eu acho que vocês não compreendem o quão importante esse homem é. Ele é dono de uma das maiores redes de hotéis na América, fora todos os outros investimentos que a empresa dele tem ao redor do mundo. Ele é bilionário e super poderoso, tem negócios até na Ásia. Aro tenta a anos conseguir um investimento dele em seus negócios" Renée falou.

"Edward é irmão do homem que me sequestrou" Respondi. Charlie certamente não esperava que eu revelasse tal informação tão rapidamente, Renée apenas arregalou os olhos como se não soubesse o que falar.

Um longo minuto de silêncio se formou antes que Renée começasse a rir.

"As coisas só melhoram. Imaginem o tanto de coisas que conseguiremos com isso. Certamente você terá direito a uma boa indenização, e vindo de uma família bilionária, você não precisará nunca se preocupar com nada, Isabella." Ela começou a falar enquanto andava pela sala. "E Lucy!"

"Mamãe" Eu tentei interromper seus sonhos gananciosos.

"Isabella, Lucy é a única herdeira de um império. Edward Cullen não tem filhos, Lucy certamente é a única herdeira dele." Ela continuou me ignorando. "Eu me pergunto porque até agora não saiu nada nos noticiários sobre a ligação entre seu sequestro e o poderoso Edward Cullen"

"Renée" Meu pai chamou sua atenção.

"Mamãe. Edward e Rilley são meio irmãos, por parte de mãe, e Rilley não tem direito a toda essa fortuna, Edward é o bilionário. E eu acredito que a mídia não sabe sobre a ligação entre os dois." Respondi suas perguntas "E eu não pretendo sugar todo o dinheiro possível dessa situação. Tudo o que eu e Lucy precisamos e queremos nesse momento é encontrar nosso lugar no mundo. Eu quero poder ter uma vida e quero que Lucy tenha a dela."

Renée não parecia muito feliz com minhas palavras, mas engoliu qualquer reclamação e sentou-se no sofá onde eu estava sentada mais cedo.

"Onde estão Lucy e Sue?" Perguntei a meu pai.

"Lá em cima, Lucy estava agitada" Ele respondeu encarando minha mãe.

O almoço naquele dia foi um evento. Lucy demorou a se sentir confortável na presença de Renée e Sue não conseguia esconder o fato de não gostar da minha mãe. De qualquer forma, Renée se esforçou em ser o mais agradável possível. Tirou os sapatos e nem se estressou quando Lucy sujou seu vestido com uma meleca estranha que havia ganhado de presente.

No fim do dia estávamos exaustas e eu consegui dormir por quase três horas sem ter nenhum pesadelo.

O dia seguinte passou mais devagar. Eu ajudei Sue com a comida e observei Lucy aprender a brincar com alguns novos brinquedos. Charlie teve que sair por algumas horas para resolver algumas coisas no trabalho e os repórteres pareciam ter diminuído um pouco. O telefone da casa tocou algumas vezes com jornalistas propondo altas somas de dinheiro em troca de uma entrevista exclusiva e Renée apareceu apenas para o jantar.

O domingo finalmente chegou e eu estava ansiosa e nervosa. Como prometido eu recebi a visita das pessoas que um dia eu havia chamado de amigos. Seth e a namorada, Claire, foram os primeiros chegar. O pequeno Harry era uma explosão de fofura que parecia conhecer minha casa como se fosse a palma de sua mão e chamava meu pai de avô.

Leah e Jacob chegaram logo depois. A pequena Isabelle era uma perfeita mistura de seus pais. De pele avermelhada, lábios carnudos e cabelos negros, a menina daria um bom trabalho para o meu amigo ciumento.

Meu coração se apertou de felicidade vendo meus amigos. Por tantas vezes senti falta das risadas e da leveza que eu tinha quando estava com eles. Eu chorei abraçando cada um deles e ri das histórias que se esforçaram para contar sobre suas vidas durante o almoço.

Seth e Claire eram felizes na casa que viviam, ele trabalhava com Jacob na "melhor oficina mecânica da região" e já expandiam o negócio para a venda de carros usados. Claire estava estudando para ser enfermeira e logo se formaria. Os dois entraram em detalhes de como haviam se conhecido em uma festa e como Seth fez bizarrices para conseguir um primeiro encontro com ela. Eles não eram casados ainda, mas planejavam uma cerimônia para depois da formatura de Claire.

Era estranho ver Jacob e Leah como um casal. Eles pareciam funcionar com peças magnetizadas que se completavam. Jacob era um pai cuidadoso e observava a pequena Isabelle correr pela casa enquanto Leah ajudava Sue na cozinha com algumas coisas. Eu escutei a histórias de que os dois viajaram juntos para Seattle por uma semana e quando voltaram eram um casal. O casamento ocorreu em uma bela tarde de verão em La Push e Leah já estava grávida. Eu imaginei as imagens que eles descreveram sobre a lua de mel que ganharam no Havaí.

Ao fim do dia eu estava exausta. Sue e meu pai já estavam em meu quarto e Lucy estava em meu colo assistindo o filme da cinderela. Ela gostava de sempre ver um filme antes de dormir e meu pai colocou uma televisão em meu quarto quando descobriu o desejo de sua pequena neta.

Eu não conseguia me prender ao filme, só sentia a respiração de Lucy e sentia como ela estava apegada a mim.

Sentia um peso em meu peito enquanto minha cabeça revivia os momentos daquela tarde. Eu estava feliz de finalmente estar livre, eu estava feliz de saber que as pessoas que eu amava estavam bem e seguiam com suas vidas. Mas eu sentia um aperto em meu peito, como se meus pulmões estivessem cheio de um liquido pesado me impedido de respirar direito.

Era uma angústia e um sentimento ruim. Eu estava com inveja. Não de querer tomar a vida deles pra mim, mas com inveja deles terem uma vida ao todo. Eles tinham famílias, viajavam, saiam de casa quando bem entendiam, tinham empregos e estudavam o que queriam. Eles não tinham pesadelos a noite e nem memórias tortuosas os lembrando do que havia acontecido.

Eu queria aquilo pra mim. Eu queria uma vida, eu queria ser a Isabella Swan novamente, eu só não sabia quem ela era de verdade, e como ela poderia ter coragem de viver novamente. Eu tinha medo até mesmo de olhar pelas janelas. Meu peito se apertava só em ponderar a idéia de sair daquela casa e ir visitar minha mãe em seu hotel como ela havia me convidado no dia anterior, eu tinha vontade de gritar toda vez que ela me convidava a ir morar com ela Nova Iorque.

"Mamãe" Lucy me chamou a atenção.

Eu pisquei os olhos algumas vezes antes de perceber que na televisão passava os créditos do filme e Lucy estava me olhando.

"O filme terminou, hora de dormir" Eu falei procurando o controle da TV.

"Sue disse que Harry e Belle vão estudar comigo na mesma escola, o que é isso?" Lucy perguntou curiosa. A luz amarela do abajur iluminava seu rostinho e eu percebi que ela parecia série e apreensiva.

"Escola é onde a gente vai para aprender as coisas" Eu expliquei tentando lembrar algum filme que poderíamos ter assistido para lhe ajudar a entender.

"Você também vai?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu costumava ir para uma escola muito boa. Fiz ótimos amigos, você vai gostar."

"Você vai comigo?" Ela perguntou.

"Não é legal ter a mãe com a gente na escola. Mas você vai ter amigos, vocês vão brincar e aprender muitas coisas." Eu falei, mas parecia que ela não se convenceu, pois se jogou em mim e me abraçou.

"Mas eu não quero ficar longe de você nunca, mamãe" Ela falou me abraçando.

"Oh, meu amor. Ainda temos tempo, você não precisava ir logo para a escola, e você vai gostar, eu prometo, nem vai perceber que eu não estarei lá. Mas se você quiser muito, eu tenho certeza que poderei ficar com você por um tempo até se acostumar" Eu falei lhe abraçando e dando um abraço apertado. "Mas não é algo que precisa se preocupar agora, ta bom?"

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

"Eu to com medo, e se não gostarem de mim? E se ele aparecer para me pegar?" Ela falou. Em seu abraço eu senti que eu não era a única pessoa que estava com dificuldades em se adaptar ao mundo exterior.

"Ele nunca mais vai voltar para nos machucar, eu prometo. E eu estou com você, mesmo quando eu estiver longe." Eu lhe beijei na bochecha e a arrumei na cama para ficar ao meu lado.

"Eu te amo, mamãe"

"E eu te amo, Lucy" Respondi sentindo todas as coisas ruins acumuladas em meu coração diminuírem o peso diante daquelas poucas palavras.

Eu precisava ser forte, não por mim, mas por Lucy. Eu lutaria contra meus demônios e lhe daria uma vida que ela merecia.

Sentindo a respiração serena da minha filha em meus braços, eu não pensei em ver que horas eram quando peguei meu celular e digitei uma mensagem para a pessoa que eu sentia que poderia me ajudar.

" _Olá, aqui é Isabella Swan, eu preciso de sua ajuda"._

* * *

 **Primeiramente eu queria agradecer a todas as revies, vocês não imaginam como cada palavra de vocês me incentiva a escrever e dar forma a essa história que brinca em meus pensamentos.**

 **Em segundo lugar, o que vocês acham que Renée vai aprontar? E pra quem foi a mensagem da Bella?**

 **Pobre Lucy, está tao perdida quanto a Bella, mas em seu próprio jeitinho inocente e simples.**

 **Bom, eu vou indo para escrever logo mais. Aviso que logo teremos uma passagem de tempo muito importante.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gente, desculpa mil vezes. Eu escrevi e apaguei esse capítulo umas mil vezes para chegar onde eu queria. Ficou um pouco maior que o normal, mas sinto que está onde eu quero.**

 **Temos uma gradual passagem de tempo nesse capítulo e um pouco mais de Edward, ele está se firmando mais na história.**

 **Obrigada por todos os comentários, fiquei muito feliz por ler cada um deles.**

 **Não sei se vou viajar no carnaval, mas vou tentar posta antes da festa começar.**

* * *

 **Patient Love**

 **Time flies**

Rosalie McCarty era uma mulher surpreendente.

Ela apareceu na porta da casa de Charlie na tarde de quarta-feira vestida em um conjunto de saia e terninho branco e os cabelos loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo ondulado. Ela parecia uma modelo saindo direto de uma sessão fotográfica de alguma revista de moda sobre alguma matéria de mulheres poderosas.

Toda a sua produção era profissional e intimidadora, mas tão logo a olhei nos olhos um sorriso se abriu em seus lábios cor de pêssego e eu senti um pouco de confiança.

E então eu fiz uma amiga.

A verdade era que eu mandei uma mensagem para o seu número naquela noite de domingo apenas para dar uma chance e não decepcionar Edward Cullen em sua tentativa de me ajudar. Eu nunca imaginei que uma psicóloga com pesquisas e métodos reconhecidos internacionalmente – era o que diziam os artigos sobre ela na internet – poderia realmente me ajudar. Não que eu não confiasse em sua capacidade, mas não sabia como poderíamos funcionar ao todo. Ela vivia viajando, e eu ainda não havia conseguido nem sair de casa.

Mas não, Rosalie McCarty, ou Rose como preferiu ser chamada, estava mais que interessada em me ajudar. Ela me prometeu que não tinha o menor interesse em me fazer de estudo, mas estava profundamente envolvida e interessada em me fazer encontrar meu lugar na minha vida.

E então eu aceitei. Naquele primeiro dia apenas nos apresentamos. Ela ficou encantada com Lucy e fez questão de conversar com meu pai e Sue e os conhecer também. Renée havia voltado para Nova Iorque e me prometeu que voltaria logo em breve, depois que passasse por sua casa na Flórida para resolver alguns problemas. Honestamente, não estava fazendo falta.

Depois de nosso primeiro encontro veio o segundo, no fim de semana. Combinamos de nos ver pelo menos duas vezes por semana, uma na quarta e outra no sábado, e ela não se importava de fazer a viagem até Forks.

As duas primeiras semanas foram as mais fáceis. A gente não tocou no assunto do sequestro e ela apenas me fez falar sobre minha vida antes de Riley aparecer, minhas relações com familiares e amigos, os planos que eu tinha e as coisas que eu gostava de fazer.

E então veio a terceira semana, quando eu recebi a visita da policial que havia me resgatado do cativeiro. Kelly Carter apareceu em uma manhã de teça-feira para falar comigo e com Charlie. Em suas mãos ela trazia uma pasta grossa cheia de papeis.

"Nós encontramos algumas coisas na casa de Riley que indicam que ele já a conhecia antes daquele dia" Ela começou abrindo a pasta e retirando alguns papeis. Quando ela me entregou, percebi que se tratava de uma colagem de fotos minhas de quando eu era jovem. Algumas eram de bem antes do sequestro.

"Ele estava me seguindo?" Perguntei assustada. Quando vi a segunda página de fotos eu paralisei. Havia uma delas em que eu estava dormindo em minha cama, parecia ter sido tirada por alguém que me observava pela janela.

Eu senti meu coração se apertar.

"Encontramos algumas anotações em cadernos na casa dele. Continham os planos e alguns outros pensamentos dele. Aparentemente ele viu você no shopping de Port Angels e ficou interessado, isso foi um ano antes do sequestro no dia dos pais, você comprou algo na loja em que ele trabalhava." Kelly explicou " Você lembra de algo?"

"Não" Respondi sincera, ainda em estado de choque diante das informações.

Kelly explicou que Riley Biers fez a reforma na casa que herdou da mãe depois que me conheceu. Ele fez o porão à prova de som, colocou uma porta eletrônica e remodelou a casa para que a entrada do porão ficasse escondida. Nas anotações ele explicava o seu plano e eu descobri que ele havia tentado se aproximar de mim duas vezes antes daquele fatídico dia, mas havia falhado.

Eu não tinha a menor chance.

Depois daquela manhã eu quase surtei. Fechei todas as cortinas da casa e não deixei Lucy sair de perto de mim. Eu nem deixei Charlie sair para trabalhar. Eu estava apavorada e com medo da minha própria sombra. Riley me vigiou por tanto tempo e eu nunca nem desconfiei. Naquela noite eu só dormi depois de tomar uma dose de remédio pra dormir, mas nem isso afugentou os pesadelos.

Eu sabia que Charlie estava na casa e sabia que fora da casa agora sempre tinham dois seguranças altamente treinados para me defender, mas nada conseguia diminuir o medo que aquelas novas informações me trouxeram.

E então na sessão com Rose no dia seguinte foi inevitável não adentrarmos no assunto que eu mais tentava evitar. O sequestro. Eu recontei os fatos daquela tarde de verão e de como tudo parecia bem, e de repente o pesadelo começou.

Falar sobre o sequestro sempre me deixava me sentindo suja e angustiada. Mas Rose sabia o que estava fazendo, e quando dava a hora dela ir embora eu sempre me sentia mais calma e com um peso a menos em meu coração.

E o tempo foi passando. Aos poucos eu me sentia mais confortável em meu corpo e menos receosa de que algo ruim estivesse sempre prestes a acontecer. Era o começo de julho quando Rosalie conseguiu me convencer a ter minha primeira saída. Ela não poderia ir, mas Sue e Leah colocaram eu e Lucy no carro e fomos à Port Angels. Atrás da caminhonete de Leah estava um carro preto com os dois seguranças que Edward havia contratado, depois que a impressa foi embora, eles agora só estavam presentes para me trazer tranquilidade.

Foi uma tarde diferente. Fomos ao centro da cidade e eu segurei a mão de Lucy como se estivéssemos grudadas com cola. Do seu outro lado estava Isabelle, agora elas eram as melhores das amigas.

Para minha surpresa Leah e Sue nos levaram a um grande salão de beleza. Eu me senti um pouco receosa vendo tantas pessoas juntas de uma vez só, mas graças a deus ninguém me abordou para perguntar algo e eu relaxei depois que a cabeleireira começou a lavar o meu cabelo.

Nós passamos quase três horas no salão. Lucy quis cortar os cabelos e adotou um corte Chanel na altura de suas orelhas, combinando com seus grandes olhos verdes, ela parecia uma boneca de porcelana. Meu cabelo, que estava alcançando minhas nádegas, também foram cortados na altura dos ombros em um corte chamado long bob, e até conseguiram me convencer a deixarem fazer algumas mexas castanho claro para dar um pouco de iluminação.

"Nós precisamos de roupas novas para você e para Lucy, a escola já está quase começando" Leah exagerou tentando me convencer a ir comprar roupas. Lucy começaria o pré-fundamental no fim de agosto e eu iria tentar trabalhar por um período na escola onde ela estudaria, na secretaria, e por conta disso precisávamos não apenas aprender a lidar a sair de casa, como também de roupas novas.

"Vocês estão lindas." Edward comentou. Eu apoiava o telefone celular no ombro enquanto segurava Lilly que dormia em meus braços. "Você parece diferente, não só na aparência, mas algo em seu sorriso"

"Eu sei. Eu me sinto diferente. Parece que cortar meu cabelo, fazer as unhas e arrumar a sobrancelha fizeram com que uma tonelada de angustia saíssem de meus ombros, e eu me sinto feliz por ter me dado bem em minha primeira saída, e isso eu devo a você."

"Eu? O que eu tenho a ver com isso? O mérito é todo seu, senhorita" Ele respondeu e eu podia escutar o sorriso em suas palavras.

"Bom, eu definitivamente não teria me sentido tão segura se não soubesse que o agente 01 e o agente 02 estavam o tempo todo lá. E além disso, Rosalie me ajudou bastante a criar coragem para sair. Assim, a culpa é toda sua."

"Bom, sendo assim, eu acho que posso pedir um favor em troca, correto?" Ele respondeu.

"O que EU poderia fazer por você, senhor Cullen?"

"Não soe tão incrédula, só porque a Forbes diz que sou poderoso não quer dizer que posso ter tudo o que eu quero." Eu apenas rolei meus olhos em sua tentativa de ser sarcástico. "Pois sim, eu gostaria de convidar você e Lucy, e claro seu pai e Sue, para passar um fim de semana em Seattle. Poderíamos passear de barco, ir a um museu e outras coisas, e se você ficar desconfortável, podemos trocar o passeio por outra coisa, tenho uma casa Mercer Island e é ótima para passar fim de semana."

"Edward, eu não quero incomodar, você raramente tem um fim de semana livre" Respondi lembrando do itinerário que ele costumava me passar. O último fim de semana ele estava em Hong Kong.

"Uma das partes boas de ser o chefe é que posso me dar folga, Isabella" Ele brincou. "Estou falando sério, gostaria muito de conhecer Lucy melhor."

"Tudo bem" Eu respondi diante do golpe baixo.

Edward e eu começamos a conversar por telefone após a primeira consulta com Rosalie. No começo eram apenas mensagens de texto dele preocupado em saber se estávamos todos bem e me informando que Riley ainda estava perdido em algum lugar da Califórnia. Mas algo mudou em algum momento e de repente começamos a comentar coisa do cotidiano, coisas que gostávamos, ele começou a conversar com Lucy e chegamos ao ponto de assistir alguns episódios de série e filmes juntos por meio de comentários feitos no aplicativo de mensagens.

De alguma forma éramos amigos, e a essa amizade fazia meu coração bater um pouco diferente.

Ao fim do da ligação eu estava exausta de um jeito positivo. Lucy estava apaixonada por suas roupas e cabelo novos, e ficou ainda mais convencida depois dos elogios de Charlie. Eu me sentia mais leve, ao fim daquele dia eu sentia meu coração se encher de otimismo, pois eu finalmente estava me sentindo no caminho correto.

O tempo passou e eu, Lucy, Sue e Charlie passamos um fim de semana em Seattle. Nós fomos para a casa de Edward em Mercer Island e Lucy se contentou com alguns parques e com a mansão de seu novo e favorito tio. Ela ficou encantada com a vista para o lago e com a piscina. No domingo, depois que criou coragem para entrar, foi quase impossível retirá-la da água. Eu mesma não queria sair nunca mais, havia me esquecido como era bom nadar.

Enquanto as aulas de Lucy não começavam, eu me dedicava a estudar para a prova de GED a fim de conquistar meu diploma no ensino médio. Eu havia considerado voltar às aulas e até tentar um diploma online, mas o teste seria mais rápido e eu queria poder cursar a faculdade online que Charlie havia sugerido.

Aos poucos minha vida foi se encaixado em uma trilha que eu estava gostando de caminhar. Lucy se adaptou rápido à escola e eu me sentia bem organizando papeis e demais atividades na secretaria do pré-fundamental.

Riley estava completamente desaparecido e a justiça havia me concedido uma pensão alimentícia provinda da mesada que ele receberia todo mês. Para a minha aflição, James Biers havia sumido do mapa.

A impressa ainda tentava me convencer a conceder uma entrevista exclusiva sobre os fatos da minha vida, e até os produtores da Oprah tentaram contato comigo. Mas eu estava indo tão bem com Rosalie, que não queria arriscar meu progresso dando uma entrevista que poderia me prejudicar emocionalmente.

Renée e eu havíamos nos distanciados quando no jantar de Ação de Graças ela mais uma vez tentou me convencer a ir morar com ela em Nova Iorque ou na Flórida, nós discutimos e ela finalmente admitiu que tinha um contato que estava interessado em fazer um reality show sobre minha vida e de Lucy adentrando na vida real. Depois disso eu cortei relações.

Edward nos visitou no Natal, carregando presentes para Lucy, ele trouxe ao seu lado uma figura que eu não esperava, sua noiva Tanya. Eu sabia que ele era comprometido, eu só não sabia explicar porque aquele detalhe me magoava tanto, mas consegui segurar o aperto no peito durante toda visita e fingir um sorriso.

O tempo parecia voar no meio do trabalho, estudos e a empolgação de Lucy descobrindo todos os dias algo novo sobre o mundo real. No primeiro aniversário de Lucy após nosso resgate, em março, eu considerei um convite de Edward para irmos ao parque da Disney que ela tanto sonhava conhecer, mas no fundo sabia que ainda não estávamos preparadas para ficar no meio de tanta gente e emoções.

Em nosso aniversário de um ano de liberdade Charlie organizou uma pequena festa surpresa para comemorar, e foi então que minha vida deu mais um salto.

Eu me sentia mais segura e confortável. Lucy estava cada vez mais empolgada em conhecer o mundo todo, eu havia recebido meu diploma do ensino médio e cursava aulas de administração online. Por mais que eu sentisse que estava caminhando em alguma direção, eu de repente sentia que queria mais.

Eu queria terminar minha faculdade e trabalhar em algo que me desse um salário melhor e relacionado ao curso que estava amando cursar. Queria também poder deixar meu pai e Sue em paz em sua casa. Mas o salário na escola não era lá essas coisas, e o dinheiro de Lucy eu estava usando apenas o necessário, queria poder pagar uma boa faculdade para quando ela crescesse.

Foi nesse estado que Edward Cullen propôs algo que parecia absurdo. Ele não apenas me ofereceu um emprego em sua empresa como também um apartamento. A princípio eu neguei. Eu não merecia um emprego que ele oferecia diante de tantas pessoas qualificadas no mercado de trabalho, e o apartamento que ele tinha em mente ficava exatamente no mesmo prédio de milionários que ele vivia em Seattle.

Eu queria independência, e ele não estava me oferecendo exatamente isso.

E então ele sugeriu algo novo. Me ofereceu uma entrevista com Alice Whitlock, presidente de uma organização não governamental que trabalhava na coordenação de vários projetos sociais, ele me prometeu que ela seria completamente imparcial na entrevista para vaga de sua assistente, e eu aceitei. Quanto ao apartamento, ele fez uma proposta que eu não poderia recusar.

Eu passei boa parte do verão me preparando para a mudança. Sentia calafrios só de imaginar me mudar para uma cidade grande. Eu teria Rosalie e Edward morando na mesma cidade e por isso não estaria sozinha. Lucy estava animada, ela havia amado Seattle quando fomos para a minha entrevista, mas estava inconsolável com o fato de ir morar longe de Charlie e Sue e seus amigos da escola, principalmente Isabelle.

Era uma tarde de domingo no segundo fim de semana de julho o dia em que terminei de me mudar. O apartamento de três quartos, com sala espaçosa e uma cozinha da melhor qualidade ainda tinha um balcão e uma ótima área de convivência, além de um porteiro e um sistema de segurança impecável, e como era uma cobertura, tinha uma área de um terraço particular. Eu pagaria o condomínio e as contas, Edward havia dado o apartamento para Lucy, e estava no nome dela.

Eu havia acabado de guardar a louça que havia usado para o almoço mais cedo e estava me sentindo estranha. Pela primeira vez eu estava em minha casa, com minha filha e minhas coisas. A mobília eu havia ganhado de presente de Edward, ele era um ser extremamente generoso e eu me sentia um pouco mal em aceitar todos os presentes que ele insistia em nos dar.

O apartamento ficava no décimo quinto andar, tinha janelas em todas as paredes e era muito claro, mas eu as cobria com cortinas finas, pois ainda era um pouco paranóica. A sala e a cozinha eram em um conceito aberto com a sala de jantar, uma decoração moderna e simples que esperava um pouco da nossa vivência para criar uma identidade. O meu quarto era simples, em uma cor de lilás claro, um conforto. Mas meu cômodo favorito era o quarto de Lucy. Era rosa, exatamente o tom que ela gostava, com branco. Tinha uma cama de princesa e uma barraca que ela poderia brincar cheia de bonecas e ursos de pelúcia.

Eu fui acordada de meus pensamentos pelo toque da campainha.

Lucy veio correndo em minha direção se escondendo em minhas pernas.

"Calma, princesa" Eu falei lhe acalmando. "É seu tio, ele disse que tinha uma surpresa"

Edward não apenas tinha me avisado que estava passando para nos visitar, mas o porteiro do prédio também havia informado que ele havia chegado.

"Boa tarde, Princesa Lucy" Edward a cumprimentou primeiro antes de acenar pra mim. "Vocês estão prontas?"

"Eu ainda não entendi o que você quer. Eu não posso mais aceitar presentes seus, Edward" Falei.

Ele rolou os olhos, e só então percebi que ele usava uma calça jeans e uma camiseta pólo. Algo bem distante dos ternos que costumava usar no dia a dia.

"Tio Duade, a gente tem uma piscina aqui, mas eu prefiro a da casa grande." Lucy respondeu animada, se referido à casa de Mercer Island.

Edward a pegou no colo, coisa que ela permitiu sem problemas, e deu um beijo em sua bochecha. Eu deveria me sentir desconfortável com alguém fazendo aquilo com minha filha, mas eu podia sentir que ele verdadeiramente se importava com ela.

"Bom saber que não vou ser trocado tão facilmente. Agora vamos, vocês vão amar a surpresa"

Quinze minutos depois estávamos entrando em um abrigo de animais no centro de Seattle. O local era arrumado e tinha pinturas de cachorros e gatos pelas paredes brancas e uma decoração em preto e branco, na parede oposta à porta de entrada, tinha uma mulher por trás de um balcão.

"Boa tarde" Ela disse com um sorriso ao perceber nossa entrada.

Ao fundo eu podia ouvir latidos vindo de algum lugar.

"Eu sei que Lucy sempre quis um cachorro, e Rosalie me falou que eles são bons amigos. Desculpa não consultar você antes, mas achei que agora seria uma boa hora para vocês ganharem essa companhia e se sentirem mais seguras no apartamento novo" Edward explicou quando ganhamos um minuto a sós depois que Meghan, uma das voluntárias do abrigo, nos levou para ver os animais disponíveis.

Lucy estava encantada sem saber o que fazer e com que bichinho brincar.

O local era diferente do que eu imaginava de um abrigo para animais. Em uma parede havia algumas jaulas com alguns cachorros que dormiam, mas a maioria deles brincava livremente em uma área separada por um vidro, havia plataformas de brinquedos e casinhas para eles se divertirem. Os gatos ficavam em uma área semelhante.

Nós ficamos quase uma hora naquele local. Meu coração se apertava por querer levar todos para casa e cuidar de cada um deles, eu sempre amei animais. A maioria havia sido resgatada de maus-tratos ou da rua.

Um dos cachorrinhos, entretanto, chamou a nossa atenção. Era uma vira-lata de pelugem marrom chocolate, ela não era muito peluda e um pouco mais baixa que os demais. Tinha um ano e seis de idade e havia sido resgatada há pouco tempo.

"A pessoa a mantinha presa em casa sem comida ou até mesmo sem sair. Ela era torturada e estava até mancando quando a resgatamos. Hoje em dia ela é uma das mais carinhosas que temos aqui. Adora carinho." Meghan explicou enquanto olhávamos Lucy fazer carinho na cabeça dela.

"Eu gosto dela" Ela sussurrou criando coragem para passar sua mãozinha para o pescoço do cachorrinho. Por um segundo fiquei com medo, Lucy parecia completamente destemida, mas a cãozinha apenas se derreteu ao chão e caiu com a barriga para cima, pedindo mais carinho.

Todos nós rimos.

"A gente pode ficar com ela?" Eu que perguntei.

"Claro. Ela é castrada e vermifudada, as vacinas estão em dia, tendo apenas que atualizar algumas doses no futuro" Meghan explicou.

Meia hora depois, quando concluímos o cadastro de adoção e fomos ao petshop comprar algumas coisas novas, estávamos de volta ao carro de Edward. Ele colocou a cachorrinha ainda sem nome na mala e Lucy sentava no banco que ele havia instalado para ela atrás.

"O nome dela vai ser Choco" Lucy determinou em seu lugar no banco de trás, ela tentava se virar para brincar com a cachorrinha, mas só conseguia fazer carinha na cabeça dela.

"Por que choco?" Eu perguntei curiosa querendo saber de onde ela havia tirado aquele nome.

"Porque ela parece um chocolate, e eu amo chocolate, e chocolate sempre faz ficar tudo bem" Lucy respondeu.

Ela estava incrivelmente feliz com a adoção da Choco. Eu nunca havia a visto rir tanto, seus olhos verdes pareciam brilhar como estrelas em um dia de céu estrelado. Ela gargalhava por cada coisa que a Choco fazia e não parava de relatar seus planos.

"Você está bem com essa minha idéia? Se for demais para você, eu posso levar a Choco para morar comigo e Lucy poderia a visitar sempre que quisesse" Edward falou quando chegamos ao meu apartamento. O prédio tinha uma política que permitia animais, então ter uma cachorrinha não seria problema.

Lucy brincava no chão da sala com a nova amiga, ela tentava organizar os brinquedos que compramos, mas Choco brincava de os tirar do lugar. Lucy estava adorando. Eu e Edward estávamos sentados nos bancos do balcão da cozinha tomando um café enquanto observávamos Lucy.

"Você está louco? Lucy me deixaria aqui sozinha e iria morar com você" Eu respondi, não duvidando nem um pouco que ela faria aquilo.

Edward riu.

Edward parecia sempre rir quando estávamos juntos e descontraídos. De primeira eu o imaginei como sendo um grande bilionário frio e metódico que só se importava com seu trabalho e ficar mais rico.

Mas não, ele estava mais para um grande um homem profissional que sabia fazer dinheiro, mas que tinha os pés no chão e estava sempre aberto para se divertir um pouco. Uma vez eu comentei que ele parecia uma mistura perfeita de Fitzwilliam Darcy com o Charles Bingley e ele apenas riu, prometendo ler o livro para ter certeza se eu estava certa.

A verdade era que ele havia me surpreendido. Ele era rico e não escondia suas propriedades ou o que poderia fazer apenas com uma ligação, mas ao mesmo tempo era humilde, educado e simples, sempre querendo agradar. Lucy o adorava, sempre ligava para ele para contar como havia seu dia ou apenas para saber como ele estava. E eu sentia que nele havia encontrado um amigo improvável. Ele agora ocupava o posto de meu melhor amigo, mas Deus queira que Leah nunca descubra isso.

"Você sabe que não precisa ficar querendo nos recompensar pelo que Riley fez, não é? Eu nunca culpei ou culparia você" Eu emendei.

"Eu sei que não" Ele respondeu ficando um pouco mais sério. "Mas isso não me impede de querer recompensá-las. Tem vezes que eu não consigo dormir a noite imaginando o que meu próprio irmão foi capaz de fazer. Eu me culpo por não tentar ajudá-lo mais, por não tentar me aproximar mais. E se eu tivesse ido o visitar antes? E se eu tivesse me forçado na vida dele? Será se eu não teria encontrado vocês antes e talvez a salvado? E eu não sei. Eu tenho amigos, além de Rosalie, que você vai conhecer pois eles são como família. Alice mesmo, espere só você ter um pouco mais de contato com ela para ver o quão maravilhosa ela é como uma amiga. Mas Lucy é minha sobrinha, ela é a família viva mais próxima que eu tenho, e é claro, ela é minha herdeira, eu quero que ela tenha o melhor, que ela não tenha más lembranças da infância e que ela seja feliz."

Eu estendi minha mão para abraçar a deles e tentar passar por aquele gesto todas as emoções que eu sentia. Edward era tão diferente de Riley, que havia vezes que eu esquecia que eles eram irmãos.

"É por isso que de vez em quando você me manda mensagens de madrugada?" Eu perguntei e ele apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. "Pois não sinta. Você já fez tanto pela gente. Graças a você eu tive acesso a Rose e consigo superar o trauma todos os dias sem cair em uma depressão como tantas outras mulheres que passam pela mesma coisa que eu. Graças a você Lucy e eu estamos seguras e temos uma chance de reconstruir nossas vidas. O meu maior medo era de quando eu saísse daquele porão eu não soubesse o que fazer da minha vida, era de ficar com medo das pessoas e perder qualquer visão de futuro. E você certamente foi uma das peças chaves a me ajudar a driblar isso tudo, e ainda faz até hoje. Você não sabe o quanto me faz bem as noites que assistimos um episodio de Friends juntos pelo whatsapp, isso me ajuda, ou o quanto conversar com você sobre qualquer coisa me faz distanciar do mundo real. E sem falar sobre o que você faz. Choco é o melhor presente que poderíamos ganhar, Lucy está feliz e eu me sinto melhor tendo-a aqui comigo, mais segura."

Ele riu, parecendo convencido de minhas palavras.

Seus olhos verdes penetravam nos meus e era como se ele estivesse tentando ler minha mente.

Mas antes que ele pudesse responder, o toque discreto de seu celular começou a tocar. Ele soltou nossas mãos e tirou seu aparelho do bolso da calça.

"Oi Tanya" Ele respondeu sem sorrir.

Ele se levantou e foi falar com ela em outro cômodo e eu fui ficar com Lucy. Pelas palavras que eu escutava, ele e a noiva pareciam discutir algo.

Menos de cinco minutos depois ele voltou.

"Eu tenho que ir. Tanya e eu havíamos combinado de ir jantar hoje e eu perdi a hora." Ele se explicou.

Lucy o abraçou forte, agradecendo pela Choco e dando um beijo em cada uma das bochechas de seu tio antes dele ir. Eu apenas lhe dei um meio abraço antes de abrir a porta do apartamento.

Ao fim do dia estava exausta. Lucy não demorou a dormir, Choco deitou-se aos pés da cama da minha filha e as duas pareciam que descansariam pela noite toda sem problema.

Eu estava cansada, mas não conseguia dormir. Depois de trancar todas as janelas e portas do apartamento, eu me acomodei na cama e liguei a televisão, esperando conseguir dormir logo. Mas antes que eu conseguisse tal feito o interfone da portaria tocou.

Eu peguei meu celular e caminhei até a cozinha franzindo o cenho sem entender quem poderia querer me visitar 10 horas noite.

"Senhorita Swan, desculpa incomodar essa hora" Senhor Smith falou quando atendi.

"Tudo bem, eu estava acordada. Como posso ajudar?" Perguntei.

"Tem um senhor chamado James Biers aqui na portaria querendo entrar pra falar com a senhorita, ele está um pouco exaltado e disse que é muito importante."

Enquanto eu escutava o porteiro pelo telefone, meu celular começou a tocar em minha mão. O identificador informava que era Edward.

* * *

 **O que acharam da passagem do tempo? E o que o James quer tanto tempo depois? Riley desaparecido é o problema. E a Renée?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alguém aí?**

 **Desculpa a demora, com carnaval, ressaca, faculdade começando e estágio, meio que não tive como vir antes. Maaaas, tem um capítulo enorme para compensar.**

* * *

 **Patient Love**

 **Cap 7 – Still Sane**

 **.**

Eu podia sentir que Edward estava me escondendo algo.

Seu gênio estava no ápice da irritação, e eu nunca o tinha visto tão nervoso como ele parecia naquele momento.

Eu até mesmo fiquei um pouco assustada quando ele mandou Tânia pegar o carro dele e ir pra casa.

E ainda assim, ele parecia em um conflito interno ao decidir se iria me dizer ou não o que estava acontecendo.

Eu sentei na poltrona da sala do meu apartamento, sendo iluminada apenas pelas luzes fracas do abajur que eu havia ligado mais cedo. Choco parecia quase dormir em cima das pantufas ao pé de onde eu estava sentada, ela havia chegado na sala quando escutou a chegada de Edward e Tânia.

As coisas pareciam acontecer em um piscar de olhos depois daquela ligação de Edward em meu celular enquanto eu escutava o porteiro do prédio me informar a indesejada presença do outro irmão de Riley.

Eu pedi que não deixasse James entrar e então atendi a ligação de Edward, realmente esperando que ele apenas quisesse saber o que estava acontecendo. Mas não, de alguma forma ele sabia que James estava no prédio, e a única coisa que ele disse foi pra que eu não me preocupasse e não deixasse que James entrasse.

Como se eu fosse permitir a entrada dele. Eu era a primeira pessoa a admitir que não existia nenhuma prova concreta para eu ter medo do outro irmão de Riley. Aliás, ele ocupava uma posição igual a de Edward, e por isso, supostamente, deveria ter o mesmo direito de pedir desculpa e querer conhecer Lucy. Mas eram diversas as pequenas coisas que faziam com que eu estivesse sentindo meu coração se apertar de medo e aos poucos minha respiração se tornar frenética.

Ele não apenas havia desaparecido ao mesmo tempo que Riley, como a policia encontrou diversos indícios de que James Biers seria uma importante peça de uma grande rede criminosa envolvida com tráfico, e não apenas de drogas. Ele era formado em química e havia concluído partes de seus estudos na Austrália, mas nunca havia trabalhado oficialmente em sua área, na verdade, ele não tinha nenhum trabalho em seu histórico. Ainda assim, antes de sumir, morava em um apartamento de luxo em Port Angels e parecia viver uma vida de ostentação.

E de repente ele sumiu no mesmo dia que Riley matou o homem no bar. Sem pistas ou paradeiros, a policia nunca havia conseguido provas fortes o suficiente para o colocar na lista de procurados, então ele era apenas mais um homem que ninguém procurava, mas só ele sabia o quão perigoso poderia ser.

Antes de Edward chegar eu quase abri um buraco no chão do apartamento. Perguntas rodeavam minha mente e eu tentava entender os motivos. O que James Biers poderia querer comigo? Como ele havia descoberto onde me encontrar?

"Você tem que me dizer o que está acontecendo, Edward. Por favor" Eu pedi quando ele desligou a ligação que o estava prendendo desde que ele mandou Tânia ir embora do meu apartamento. Ela estava o irritando e reclamando de ter tido a noite arruinada e ele parecia não poder se importar menos. Algo estava o atormentando.

"Não é..."

"É claro que é algo, Edward. Você parece estar precisando de um calmante neste exato segundo. O que James lhe disse?"

Eu sabia que eles haviam se encontrado, isso Edward havia me contado. Ele também me disse que Peter, o responsável pela minha segurança e de Lucy naquela noite, havia ido atrás de James para descobrir onde ele estava se escondendo.

Nós ainda iríamos conversar sobre a história de segurança, Edward havia me prometido que iria acabar com a segurança 24h por dia, e eu ficaria apenas com um segurança durante o dia pois eu ainda não conseguia dirigir.

"Eu estou falando sério. Ele não disse nada demais, apenas que queria conseguir dinheiro com você. De alguma forma, ele sabe que está recebendo o dinheiro de Riley para Lucy, e ele queria uma parte."

"Por que ele achou que eu daria algo a ele? Por que ele não procurou você?" Perguntei mais pra eu mesma do que pra ele.

Edward se ajoelhou a minha frente e tomou minhas mãos na sua, seus olhos penetraram nos meus e eu podia ver que ele escondia algo de mim, mas não me contaria.

"Você não precisa se preocupar, eu estou cuidando de tudo"

Eu apenas suspirei fundo, cansada demais para continuar aquele jogo de perguntas e respostas. O dia seguinte começaria cedo e o calmante que eu tomei começavam a fazer efeito. Eu precisava descansar.

"Você quer ver um episódio de Friends enquanto esperamos Ben chegar pra lhe buscar?" Eu perguntei me dando por vencida. Ele forçou um meio sorriso e levantou para se acomodar no sofá.

Como ele havia dado as chaves do carro dele pra Tânia, ele havia ficado sem ter como voltar pra casa. Por enquanto esperávamos o chefe de segurança pessoal dele aparecer pra lhe buscar.

Eu me acomodei ao seu lado no sofá e dei play na programação.

Eu não sei exatamente em qual ponto, mas a exaustão não demorou a me encontrar e eu adormeci ali mesmo no sofá.

.

.

.

O dia seguinte foi um grande evento. Eu amanheci na minha cama, coberta e tudo e com uma mensagem no meu celular de Edward avisando que ele havia trancado tudo antes de ir embora.

Lucy estava fora de si tamanha a animação para aquele dia. Ela estava de férias da escola até agosto, então, por enquanto, ficaria na creche do prédio onde eu trabalharia. Ela havia ficado encantada com o lugar e com tudo que tinha pra fazer, e parecia não se importar em viver uma experiência nova.

"A choco podia ir comigo, ela vai gostar de lá" Ela argumentou enquanto eu colocava seus sapatos para sairmos. O único ponto negativo nela era a tristeza de deixar Choco sozinha quase o dia todo. Eu havia saído com ela bem cedo hoje pelo pátio do prédio e deixado uma boa quantidade de brinquedos, comida e água para passar o dia.

"Ela não pode ir, Lu. Mas quando chegarmos, podemos passear pelo parque se você quiser, o que acha?" Eu perguntei pegando minha bolsa.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Cho. Eu volto logo, não fica com medo" Lucy falou passando a mão atrás da orelha de Choco. Eu estava profundamente triste de deixá-la sozinha em seu primeiro dia conosco, mas eu não tinha outra escolha.

Com tudo o que precisa e segurando a mão de Lucy, eu encontrei o segurança do dia nos esperando no estacionamento do prédio.

A organização que eu estava começando a trabalhar ficava no décimo sétimo andar de um imponente prédio no centro de Seattle. Após deixar Lucy na creche, onde ela não demorou a se distrair com canto da pintura, eu peguei o elevador para subir até onde eu ficaria. O local era um grande andar em conceito aberto. As salas isoladas se separavam por paredes de vidro em um canto, mas no geral todos pareciam trabalhar em cubículos, tendo algumas mesas de reunião isoladas em alguns cantos e uma área com sofá e poltronas e uma televisão perto de onde a recepção se encontrava.

Eu já conhecia o local, havia amado a vista da cidade por meio das grandes janelas que abraçavam o andar. Eu sabia que trabalharia como segunda assistente da diretora geral da organização, Alice Whitlock, então sabia exatamente onde deveria ir.

Caminhei timidamente em direção à sala de Alice, tentando não chamar a atenção ao mesmo tempo em que tentava absorver tudo que tinha ali. Meu coração batia em meu peito como se fosse sair voando. Ainda era muito estranho pra mim me encontrar no meio de tantas pessoas novas, mas eu precisava ser mais forte que meus traumas. Eu precisava ser mais forte que eu mesma. Eu não podia deixar Riley ser o regulador do meu futuro.

Eu só preciso manter a calma.

"Bom dia, Isabella. Como vai?" A mulher sentada na mesa ficava na entrada da sala de Alice falou quando me viu.

"Bom dia, Jéssica. Tudo bem" Eu me esforcei a acreditar em minhas próprias palavras. Mas eu não estava nada bem. Uma imensidão de preocupações me tomava. Eu estava apavorada. Era meu primeiro trabalho na vida real, em Seattle, com uma patrulha de pessoas desconhecidas prontas para me criticarem.

"Está preparada para hoje? Alice deve estar chegando, mas eu vou adiantar um pouco de sua função. Primeiramente, seja bem vinda. E em segundo lugar, pode ir se despreocupando, nós não mordemos por aqui."

Jéssica era super amigável. Ela tinha um sorriso permanente em seu rosto que parecia aumentar dez vezes mais quando Mike Newton, o coordenador jurídico de projetos, passava por nossas mesas.

Minha função era basicamente ajudar Jéssica. Nós éramos responsáveis por cuidar da agenda de Alice, avaliar relatórios e orçamentos, controlar o sistema de dados de projetos e qualquer outra coisa que surgisse como necessária. Segundo Jéssica, era tudo muito tranqüilo, e Alice era a patroa que todos sonhavam ter.

A organização funcionava como uma grande ONG responsável em desenvolver projetos sociais e até outras organizações sociais. Jéssica me informou que haviam projetos com crianças que viviam em abrigos, pessoas que tentavam sair de vícios, deficientes físicos, famílias que precisavam de ajuda para pagar tratamentos médicos, ex-presidiários e outros temas. O dinheiro entrava de uma grande comunidade de empresas que injetavam doações todos os meses e também de campanhas e eventos que arrecadavam doações. E a organização distribuía tal dinheiro nos projetos e ONGs de acordo com as necessidades.

Eu estava aprendendo um pouco sobre a rede interna da organização quando Alice chegou. Ela usava uma roupa que parecia ter saído direto da passarela de uma grande marca de roupas, óculos absurdamente grande para seu delicado rosto de fada e uma sandália alta o suficiente que a permitia chegar à minha altura, que usava uma sapatilha. Alice era baixinha, mas parecia uma modelo mesmo sem altura.

"Bella, que bom que já chegou. Estou super ansiosa para trabalharmos juntas." Ela falou sorrindo. "Venha comigo, precisamos conversar".

A minha rápida entrevista de emprego com Alice foi cortada ao meio quando surgiu um problema que ela precisou resolver com urgência, dessa forma, o resto da entrevista foi conduzida pela responsável pelos recursos humanos, Lauren, e eu tinha quase certeza que eu não conseguiria a vaga se dependesse dela.

Eu levantei da cadeira que Jéssica havia apontado como sendo minha e acompanhei Alice até sua moderna e relaxante sala. Em minha mãos eu levei um caderno e uma caneta, caso precisasse lembrar de algo.

"Sente-se, vamos conversar" Ela falou apontando para o sofá azul que ficava próximo à janela. Ela colocou a bolsa em um gancho próximo a um armário e tirou os sapatos altos, ficando descalça. Eu vi como ela baixou as persianas, protegendo a sala dos olhares do exterior, e então sentou ao meu lado.

"Eu quero conhecê-la melhor hoje. Relaxa, você quer algo pra beber? Eu sempre tenho um suco natural no frigobar"

"Está tudo bem" Eu respondi um pouco confusa.

"Okay, tudo bem. Eu fiquei muito triste de não nos conhecermos direito na primeira oportunidade. Edward me falou tão bem sobre você, e eu fico imensamente feliz de ver que você é tão forte. Desculpa tocar no assunto, mas eu sei o que você passou, e eu a considero um heroína por ter não apenas sobrevivido a tudo, mas por querer e conseguir superar o trauma. Eu só consigo imaginar o quanto isso deve ser difícil"

Suas palavras soavam de uma maneira amigável. Parecia que ela e Jéssica vinham de um dos desenhos felizes que Lucy adorava assistir. Era impossível não relaxar.

"Eu que agradeço a oportunidade. Vocês estão sendo incríveis em me receber aqui e permitir um horário tão flexível para eu poder conciliar com a faculdade" Respondi.

"Oh Bella. Essa organização foi criada pela minha mãe querendo o melhor para as pessoas, e isso inclui cada pessoa que trabalha aqui. E, além de tudo, uma pessoa formada na faculdade é melhor pra nós, poderemos explorar seus conhecimentos no futuro, quem sabe?" Ela brincou. "Mas cadê Lucy, eu pensei que ela viria com você."

A conversa se levou facilmente. Ao fim da manhã tínhamos conversado um pouco sobre tudo e eu sentia uma amiga em Alice. Ela até me convidou para ir ao salão no fim de semana com Rosalie e Esme, a última era casada com um primo distante de Edward e, segundo Alice, estava louca para conhecer eu e Lucy. Ela me confessou que Edward era um grande amigo de infância, ele era padrinho do casamento dela e tudo, e estava morrendo de vontade de me conhecer pois Edward não cansava de falar sobre a nova sobrinha.

Durante o almoço eu fui onde Lucy e almoçamos juntas na varanda do andar do restaurante. Ela me contou sobre o que havia feito aquela manhã e chorou um pouco com saudades de choco.

A tarde foi muita apreensiva. Jessica me explicou algumas coisas da rede de computadores, como organizavam os documentos, onde encontrar modelos de coisas que usávamos no cotidiano, me apresentou os emails que receberia diariamente e tudo mais que eu precisava saber. Em tese, minha função não era tão complicada.

Às cinco horas eu estava uma bomba de emoções. Estava surpreendentemente animada com o trabalho. As pessoas lá eram todas amigáveis e pareciam dispostas a fazer de tudo a me fazer me sentir bem, com exceção de Lauren Mallory, do RH, que mal havia me dado um boa tarde quando me viu. Mas eu estava feliz. O pouco que peguei dos projetos sociais eu senti um pouco de orgulho de fazer parte de algo que fazia bem para os outros. Devia muito a Edward por me ajudar a encontrar algo tão maravilhoso para trabalhar.

Choco fez uma festa quando eu abri a porta do apartamento. Ela latiu e chorou e lambeu eu e Lucy como se não nos visse a anos. Lucy adorou. Nós não demoramos a trocar de roupa para algo mais leve e descer com Choco. Eu havia prometido levar Lucy ao parque, e cumpriria a promessa.

Estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que não estava com medo de James surgir do absoluto nada, mas eu não viveria minha vida através do medo. Aliás, hoje estávamos com Jack de segurança, ele era super atencioso e era o único que se permitia conversar comigo. Eu aprendi a gostar dele depois do dia em que ele salvou Lucy de uma feia queda enquanto ela brincava de escalar um as barras de metal de um dos brinquedos e escorregou. Antes q ela tocasse o chão, ele já havia a agarrado e evitado que ela quebrasse pelo menos um braço.

"Não saia de perto de mim, Lu" Eu falei sério, deixando-a guiar choco na minha frente.

Eu me atrasei um pouco, ficando ao lado de Jack. Ele parecia prestar extra atenção a tudo a nosso redor.

"Você me diria o que James queria se você soubesse, não é mesmo Clark?" Eu perguntei tentando puxar uma brincadeira para ver se ele relaxava um pouco. Na minha frente Lucy estava apenas a alguns passos de mim.

Ele tentou não sorrir, mas uma covinha surgiu em sua bochecha esquerda. Ele parecia uma copia fiel do Henry Cavill, e depois que eu o conheci melhor, comecei a o chamar de Clark como uma brincadeira.

"O senhor Cullen lhe contaria se fosse algo que você precisasse se preocupar" Ele respondeu enigmaticamente. Jack era extremamente fiel a Edward. Ele não tinha problemas em conversar comigo sobre a vida dele, alguns filmes ou qualquer outra coisa, mas quando o assunto era algo sobre o trabalho, ele se fechava por completo.

Eu rolei meus olhos em resposta.

"Eu passei seis anos da minha vida presa por um homem que mal se esforçava para fazer suas demandas do que queria. Eu odeio quando escondem algo de mim, principalmente quando é sobre mim. Edward parecia extra preocupado ontem."

Jack suspirou fundo. Ele olhou rapidamente para meu rosto como se contemplasse o que deveria dizer ou não dizer. Ele desviou o olhar para o relógio e então voltou a analisar o perímetro com seus olhos de águia.

"Não se preocupe. Eu não tenho permissão pra dizer, mas confie no senhor Cullen, ele nunca faria algo pra lhe prejudicar" Foi tudo que respondeu.

Eu bufei. Eu sabia que dali não tiraria muita informação.

.

.

.

Nós não demoramos muito a voltar para o apartamento. Jack ficou na portaria, indo para onde os seguranças ficavam, e eu subi com Lucy e Choco. As duas se distraíram na sala enquanto eu preparava o jantar e algo para almoçarmos no dia seguinte.

Após o jantar foi hora de falar com Charlie e Sue, que pareciam curiosos para saber como havia sido meu primeiro dia de trabalho e o primeiro dia na creche de Lucy. Depois de quase uma hora de conversa, nós só desligamos quando Edward ligou. Não muito diferente da ligação anterior, ele fez a maior parte das perguntas e quando chegou a minha vez de perguntar ele disse que precisava ir.

O resto da semana passou rápido. Nós caímos em uma agradável rotina em que as coisas pareciam estar dando tudo certo. Na sexta eu fui surpreendida com a noticia de que Edward estava viajando, e então nossos planos para o fim de semana estavam arruinados, e minha chance de tentar tirar algo dele seriam adiadas.

E então chegou o sábado. Seria a primeira vez que eu veria Rosalie na semana, ela havia viajado para ministrar um curso e estava voltando naquela mesma manhã. Nós havíamos conversado por telefone sobre os acontecimentos da semana, e graças a ela eu definitivamente estava cada vez menos dependentes dos medicamentos que o psiquiatra havia receitado para controlar minhas emoções e medos. A verdade era que eu havia tido pouquíssimos ataques de ansiedade e pânico desde que fui resgatada e eu só tinha minha família e amigos (Rose inclusa) a agradecer.

O segurança do dia não era Jack, mas sim Peter, que era mais reservado e sério. Ele nos ao endereço que Alice havia me passado, parando em frente a um prédio de dois andares que se identificava como um salão de beleza.

Alice e Rosalie nos esperavam na porta. Seus sorrisos cativantes e amigáveis pareciam animados em nos ver. Ao lado delas tinha uma mulher jovem e de cabelos cor de caramelo nos esperando. Ela sorria mostrando todos os seus dentes brancos e alinhados.

"Bella e Lucy, quanto tempo. Estava com saudades de vocês. Como vão?" Rose perguntou dando um rápido abraço em mim antes de pegar Lucy no colo. As duas se adoravam.

"Tia, eu ganhei um cachorro, a Choco. Ela é uma princesa, mas a mamãe não deixou eu trazer ela." Lucy explicou para Rosalie quando se acomodou no colo da "tia". Ela ainda não havia se acostumado a sair e deixar Choco sozinha.

"É mesmo? Eu preciso conhecer a Choco. Será se ela vai gostar de mim?" Rosalie entrou na salão com Lucy e deixou Alice e a mulher sorridente comigo.

"Bella, essa Esme. Ela é esposa do primo de Edward, Carlisle e também é a atual vice presidente da empresa de Edward, não se deixe enganar por essa carinha sorridente, já ouvi boatos que ela fez homens crescidos e barbudos chorarem apenas com um olhar. Nós somos todos grandes amigos e unidos como uma família. Pra ser sincera, estávamos quase começando a acreditar que você e Lucy eram um delírio de Rose e Edward. Aliás, Carlisle e Jasper estão loucos para conhecer vocês." Alice falou rapidamente como uma metralhadora. "Esme, essa é Bella. Ela é de verdade."

Esme riu. Ela estendeu a mão pra mim e eu senti seu toque quente passar uma onda de confiança pra mim.

"Eu sou do bem, eu juro. Só não sou tão legal quando preciso colocar algumas pessoas em seus devidos lugares." Ela me respondeu. "É um prazer finalmente conhecer você."

Nós entramos e fomos recebidas por uma equipe pronta para nos receber. Desde a primeira vez que Leah e Sue me levaram ao salão e eu me senti tão bem com o resultado, eu me esforçava a ir fazer pelo menos a unhas toda vez que podia. Aquela era a primeira que eu voltava de fato no salão, e eu lembrava que estava passando da hora de retocar as poucas luzes e cortar as pontas, mas eu definitivamente não faria ali, parecia muito mais caro que eu pagaria e eu definitivamente não usaria o dinheiro de Lucy com aquilo.

"Prontas pra uma tarde de maravilhas? Bella, não se preocupe hoje estamos aqui como presente de Edward. Ela estava me devendo umas coisas e eu não tenho problema nenhum em cobrar."

Nós primeiro fomos levadas a fazer uma limpeza de pele, e até Lucy ganhou uma versão mais leve que era basicamente levar o rosto. Depois eu aceitei cortar o cabelo quando Alice insistiu muito, e até Lucy ganhou uma atualização de seu corte Chanel. Ao fim estávamos em uma roda fazendo as unhas. Lucy maravilhada ao lado de Alice ajudando-a a escolher uma cor para as unhas da mão. Seria rosa e com gliter.

"Você está mais calma com a situação de James?" Rosalie perguntou baixinho só para eu ouvir.

Eu suspirei fundo. Eu estava indo dormir todas as noites pensando naquele cara. Passava horas me perguntando o que ele queria de verdade, como ele havia me achado e o que Edward poderia está escondendo de mim.

"Eu queria saber o que está acontecendo. Eu sei que Edward não quer me preocupar sem motivo, mas eu preciso saber." Respondi.

"Bella, eu vou falar aqui agora como amiga de você e do Edward. Confia nele"

"Eu confio. Eu só me sinto angustiada sem saber o que está acontecendo, o que esperar e tendo que contar com a ajuda de seguranças pra me sentir mais segura. Eu quero ser normal, quero poder apoiar em mim mesma" Eu falei o que estava rodeando em minha mente. "Eu sinto como uma donzela em constante perigo e isso me sufoca."

Rosálie riu, na verdade, ela gargalhou.

"Oh minha querida. Edward deixaria você amparada com segurança mesmo se ele mesmo trancasse James e Riley em uma cela de segurança máxima. Lucy é a única herdeira de um império bilionário, e ele vai fazer de tudo para que vocês duas estejam sempre seguras." Rosalie explicou. "Mas, eu sei de uma coisa que pode te ajudar a se sentir mais confidente e até te ajudar a descarregar suas frustrações. Eu queria te indicar faz um tempo, na verdade."

"O que seria?" Perguntei curiosa "Eu já tenho medicamentos o suficiente e já falei que quero parar de tomar, não quero me tornar dependente"

"Nada disso" Ela respondeu balançado a cabeça. "Você já pensou em fazer aulas de autodefesa? Lutas marciais em geral?"

Eu estava confusa. Rosálie queria que eu aprendesse a lutar? Ela queria que eu fosse a minha própria segurança, literalmente?

"Eu nunca fui boa com esportes" Respondi lembrando do desastre que eu era nas aulas de educação física. Eu era sempre a última escolhida pro time de vôlei.

"Não se preocupe. Eu conheço uma academia especializada em lutas marciais. Eles têm aulas de krav maga, que é um bom começo para você. Na verdade, a academia é da família de Jack, seu segurança, ele dar aulas lá quando não está com você."

"Eu sabia que ele é bom com lutas, mas não sabia disso."

"Claro. Mas sim, podemos falar com ele. Se você quiser, posso ir com você em algumas aulas, estou meio enferrujada no Krav e talvez seja hora de voltar."

"Você luta?" Eu perguntei surpresa.

"Eu tive um namorado no colegial que achou que seria legal me bater. Depois desse episódio eu fiz questão de aprender a me defender"

.

.

.

A primeira aula de Krav Maga aconteceu na terça-feira durante o horário de almoço. Lucy ficou animada em almoçar com os colegas e eu aproveitei o horário para encontrar com Rosalie na Academia que ficava perto de onde eu trabalhava. A turma tinha homens e mulheres das mais variadas idades e era ministrada por duas pessoas.

"Você tem que confiar no seu corpo" Rosalie comentou quando tivemos um minuto só.

Até onde eu havia entendido, cada aula era um treinamento de defesa pessoal para uma situação especifica. Os professores explicavam os movimentos e depois a turma se dividia em pares para treinar. Rosálie foi meu par.

Ao fim da aula eu estava ofegando, vermelha e soada, mas sentindo uma energia sobrenatural e uma força que eu nunca havia sentido antes.

"O que você achou?" Rose perguntou enquanto nos trocávamos no banheiro.

"É diferente do que eu imaginava. Acho que é algo que eu possa aprender, e machucar o outro é o grande objetivo, então é a minha área" Eu brinquei.

Ela riu.

Encontramos-nos novamente na quinta para mais um treino. Foi um pouco mais calmo que a primeira vez e Jack estava lá ajudando a instrutora.

No sábado eu e Lucy teríamos o primeiro encontro com todo o grupo de amigos mais íntimos de Edward. O aniversário dele havia sido na quinta-feira, mas como estava viajando, seria comemorado atrasado com um jantar.

Assim que chegamos à cobertura com um vista quase 360° pra Seattle foi possível perceber que ele Tânia estavam brigados. Quer dizer, ela estava brigada com ele. Rosálie e Esme conversavam em um canto bebendo algo enquanto Alice estava sentada no colo de um homem loiro no sofá, os dois pareciam conversar com os olhares. Em um outro canto estava Emmett, o marido de Rosalie que eu já conhecia e com ele estava um outro homem loiro.

"Finalmente vocês chegaram" Edward nos recebeu com um sorriso. Ele se ajoelhou para receber um abraço de Lucy e levantou com ela nos braços.

"Parabéns, Tio" Ela falou dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha "Eu queria fazer um bolo, mas a mamãe não deixou"

Ele riu, apertando o abraço nela. Era possível sentir como ele valorizava esses momentos.

"Muito obrigado, Lucy. Próximo ano você me faz um bolo, eu já estou feliz em ter vocês aqui" Ele respondeu.

Eu lhe entreguei um presente, algo meramente simbólico em forma de um porta-retrato com uma foto dele e de Lucy se divertindo no Natal.

Ele me deu um rápido abraço, interrompido pela presença de Tânia que logo se colocou ao lado dele.

"Eu fiquei sabendo que a Kasey's tem coleção nova, temos que ir essa semana" Alice comentou enquanto estávamos reunidos na mesa de jantar.

"Como você sabe dessas coisas? Lena nem mesmo divulgou nada." Rosalie respondeu parecendo entender o que Alice estava dizendo.

"Querida, eu sou a maior cliente da loja, sei de tudo" Alice respondeu rindo "Aliás, Bella, você totalmente tem que vir conosco. Não tivemos tempo para um banho de loja da última vez, mas precisamos urgentemente trabalhar nesse guarda-roupa seu. Nem minha avó usaria esses vestidos folgados e cardigans por cima"

Alice me atentava sobre minhas roupas desde o dia que a conheci. Eu já nem me importava mais.

Tânia riu ao lado dela.

"Finalmente concordo em algo que Alice diz. Bella, querida, sem maldade, mas você parece uma personagem bizarra dos filmes dos anos 90" Ela comentou fazendo com que eu me sentisse um pouco incomodada. Diferente de Alice, que parecia ter a necessidade suprema de fazer todos parecerem modelos em um passarela, Tânia falava com maldade.

"Eu acho que ela parece adorável" Edward falou por cima. Seu tom gentil não combinava com o olhar que ele dava para a noiva. "É como Bella se sente confortável e ela fica bem em qualquer coisa que queira vestir. Nem todas mulheres precisam de roupas apertadas e decotadas para mostrarem sua beleza"

Eu vi Jasper, que estava na minha frente, fazer uma careta engraçada e me controle para não rir dele.

"Desculpa, Bella. Eu não queria fazer você se sentir desconfortável." Alice falou por fim.

"Tudo bem Alice, eu entendo você"

.

.

.

Na terça da outra semana eu estava com Alice, verificando os compromissos da agenda dela, quando fomos interrompidas por um entregador particular.

"Isso é novo" Ela falou em tom de piada rindo em um tom de ironia. "Duvido se Edward sabe disso, ele me contaria pessoalmente"

Eu me esforçava para ver o que havia no elegante envelope azul royal que ela lia.

"Edward te falou algo sobre isso? Eu sei que vocês conversam quase diariamente" Alice falou por fim.

Eu peguei o envelope que ela oferecia e li. Era um convite. Mais precisamente o convite de casamento de Edward e Tânia anunciando uma data para daqui seis meses.

Meu coração se apertou um pouco imaginando Edward subindo ao altar com Tânia. Eu não podia explicar, mas eu não podia dizer que gostava da perspectiva.

"Você sabia disso?" Alice perguntou.

"Não" Respondi em fio de voz, notando até eu mesma como havia soado triste.

"Eu disse. Edward nunca marcaria a data do casamento sem nos falar antes. E organizar um casamento em seis meses é impossível para os parâmetros de Tânia." Alice falou.

O resto do dia se passou em um vulto. Meu humor havia afundado sem explicação alguma.

"Então você vai casar?" Eu perguntei olhando o convite em meu nome que o entregador havia deixado em cima da minha mesa no serviço.

"Pois é, sobre isso. É complicado" Edward respondeu. Ele parecia nem um pouco inclinado a falar sobre o assunto, seu tom animado e relaxado que estava usando até então mudou completamente.

"Edward..."

"Tânia me surpreendeu hoje, como um presente de aniversário atrasado. Ela marcou a data, escolheu um local e tudo e me entregou hoje. Eu não sabia de nada. Eu falei pra ela que um casamento agora não é uma boa hora. Eu seria uma pessoa horrível por não querer casar agora? Não acho que estou preparado para isso. Eu e Tânia ainda temos muito o que aprender sobre o outro" Ele falou.

"Edward, vocês estão juntos há mais de três anos. Se conhecem desde a infância. O que mais você tem que aprender sobre ela?" Eu perguntei tentando soar engraçada, mas sem entender porque estava tentando defender Tânia ao todo. Eu não gostava dela, e não achava que ela o faria feliz. Edward precisava de uma mulher leve ao seu lado, alguém que não parecia um robô modelo de perfeição.

"Ela falou exatamente isso ontem quando discutimos isso. Mas eu não sei explicar. Sinceramente, tem algum tempo que me pergunto se eu quero ficar com ela ao todo" Ele confessou.

Eu senti uma onda de alivio percorrer todo o meu corpo e um sorriso surgiu em meu rosto. Eu não era a única a sentir algo negativo em relação ao casamento, pelo menos.

Mas antes que eu pudesse responder o telefone do interfone tocou. Eu estava esperando uma pizza, então só poderia ser eles.

"Edward, eu preciso ir. Falamos amanhã, tudo bem?"

"Okay, vai lá comer sua pizza." Ele respondeu mais leve.

Eu desliguei o celular e fui até o interfone.

"Senhorita Swan, tem uma mulher chamada Tânia Denali querendo falar com a senhora, eu posso deixar entrar?"

Eu senti as rugas se formando na minha testa enquanto franzia o cenho tentando entender o que Tânia poderia querer comigo.

"Ela pode entrar" Eu respondi em um fio de voz vendo que ainda estava cedo.

"Lucy, vamos pro quarto. Ta na hora"

Eu mal tive tempo de acomodar Lucy e Choco no quarto, com a televisão do quarto dela ligada em um filme, antes de escutar a campainha tocar.

Eu arrumei o conjunto de moletom que usava naquela noite antes de abrir a porta. Na minha frente se apresentou a clássica figura de Tânia Denali. Ela usava um vestido laranja e parecia pronta pra estampar a capa de uma revista. Ela era a encarnação perfeita do que minha mãe esperava que eu me tornasse.

"Boa noite, Isabella" Ela falou forçando um sorriso, seu olhar indicava que ela esperava um convite para entrar.

Parte de mim estava assustada.. A presença dela ali era algo completamente inesperado para mim.

"Boa noite. Por favor, entre" Eu falei permitindo que ela entrasse "Você quer algo? Água, suco, um chá...?"

"Ah não, querida. Eu com certeza quero algo, mas nada que você pode me servir aqui." Ela respondeu rindo. Seu tom era de como se ela se sentisse superior. Ela colocou a bolsa ao seu lado onde sentou no sofá e esperou eu me sentar a sua frente para começar a falar "Eu vim lhe fazer uma proposta."


	8. Chap 8 - The Long Road

**Essa é minha décima tentativa de postar esse cap. O site não tava deixando. Vamos lá.**

* * *

 **Patient Love**

 **Chap 8 – The long road**

Tânia não fez muita cerimônia ao entrar no meu apartamento. Ela dispensou o convidativo sofá da sala e foi direto para a varanda com vista para a baía de Elliot e tirou um cigarro da bolsa.

Eu suspirei fundo antes de me juntar a ela e descobrir o que ela queria.

"Eu não sabia que você fumava" Comentei para puxar conversa.

Ela soltou uma fumaça por sua boca antes de responder. Eu me afastei o máximo possível.

"Culpa de Edward. Ele fumava como uma chaminé na faculdade e eu peguei o hábito dele, ele largou alguns anos atrás, mas eu não consigo. Ele odeia quando eu fumo perto dele." A minha cara de choque a fez rir. Eu não imaginava Edward fumando, ele era tão preocupado em ter uma alimentação balanceada e fazer exercícios. "Não fique surpresa, Isabella. Você conhece muito pouco do meu noivo"

"O que você quer aqui, Tânia?" Eu perguntei sem querer prolongar mais que o necessário a presença dela ali. Ela não me fazia bem, nem emocionalmente e nem fisicamente com toda aquela fumaça.

Mas antes que ela respondesse, a campainha do meu apartamento tocou. Eu a deixei fumando e fui até porta, não me surpreendendo ao encontrar Jack com uma caixa de pizza em suas mãos.

"Eu não paguei por essa pizza" Comentei ao pegar a pizza da mão dele.

"Ta na conta do chefe" Ele respondeu dando um leve sorriso que mostrava suas covinhas. Seus olhos azuis pareciam escanear o meu apartamento atrás de mim.

"Ele sabe que ela está aqui, não sabe?"

"Desculpa, Bella. Eu tive que contar. Ele pediu para avisar que já está vindo, para você não se chate..."

Eu levantei minha mão livre para que ele nem terminasse suas palavras.

"Diga para ele não se incomodar. Eu quero ouvir o que Tânia tem a dizer. Ela é a noiva dele, não uma ameaça." Falei tentando soar o mais séria com a voz baixa para que ela não escutasse. "Avise-o para não se incomodar vindo aqui. E você espera ai."

Eu fui até a cozinha e coloquei a pizza no balcão, pegando um guardanapo grande e colocando um pedaço e levei para Jack.

Ele agradeceu a pizza e prometeu que falaria com Edward. Eu voltei à cozinha e servi um pedaço para a Lucy, levando ao quarto dela onde ela estava vendo um filme com Choco. Eu não gostava que ela comesse no quarto, mas eu definitivamente não a colocaria perto de Tânia.

"Você aceita um pedaço de pizza?" Ofereci quando voltei para a varanda. Eu mesma já tinha perdido o apetite.

"Eu não como esse tipo de coisa, mas obrigada." Tânia respondeu. "Mas sim, eu preciso conversar com você."

"Você disse que tem uma proposta" Lembrei.

Ela concordou com a cabeça antes de se apoiar na parede ao lado da porta, do lado oposto de onde eu estava. Seu olhar vagava pela vista, parecendo perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. Tânia era uma mulher linda, Edward me disse que ela já havia até modelado para algumas grandes marcas do mundo antes de decidir se tornar uma empresária de sucesso no ramo da beleza, ela era dona de uma das maiores empresas de maquiagens e produtos de beleza dos EUA. Mas não havia maquiagem de qualidade que conseguisse esconder o peso negativo da presença dela.

"É uma longa história e eu preciso partir do começo antes de chegar onde eu quero" Ela finalmente falou depois de alguns minutos calada. "Eu presumo que Edward nunca lhe contou o que James Biers queria aqui naquela noite, estou certa?"

"Não?!" Minha resposta soou mais como uma pergunta. Eu estava confusa.

"Eu e Edward crescemos juntos. Nossos pais eram melhores amigos e sempre fomos muito unidos. Mas é claro que crescemos e seguimos caminhos diferentes. Mas depois da faculdade nós nos reencontramos, e Edward se tornou meu melhor amigo depois de algumas coisas ruins que eu passei e não tenho muito orgulho em compartilhar. Ele era o único que eu me sentia confortável e foi quando eu comecei a gosta dele de um jeito diferente. Eu pensava que finalmente iria conseguir ficar com ele, conseguir avançar para algo além da amizade quando Riley surgiu para morar com Edward. Sabe, Edward não estava destruído por perder a mãe, ele já havia perdido tempos antes, mas ele ficou completamente perdido quando se viu responsável por aquele adolescente esquisito."

Ela pausou um pouco, saindo de onde estava encostada na parede e indo se debruçar no parapeito do balcão.

"Eu lembro claramente de como o caso foi investigado. Um acidente de carro mal explicado de repente foi arquivado e tudo se esqueceu. Mas eu estava ao lado de Edward, eu sei que ele pagou caro para que o fato do freio do carro ter sido danificado como se alguém o tivesse cortado antes do acidente, eu sei como ele aumentou a segurança depois que Riley foi morar com ele. Céus, Edward só dormia de portas trancadas naquela época. Ele sempre soube que Riley não era muito normal."

Tânia parou novamente, jogando o cigarro usado no chão. Aquilo me irritaria, se eu não tivesse tão curiosa em saber onde ela queria chegar.

Antes de continuar ela pegou mais um cigarro.

"Eu acho que é por isso que ele se sente tão culpado com o que aconteceu com você e agora tenta se redimir fazendo tudo para que você e Lucy tenham tudo de bom. Ele se sente culpado." Suas palavras me doeram. No começo de tudo eu não tinha problema em que Edward fizesse tudo por conta de culpa, mas as coisas haviam mudado, ele era parte da minha família e eu da dele, pelo menos era isso que ele havia dito.

"De qualquer forma, você sabe o que aconteceu depois que Riley foi embora de Seattle." Ela virou para me olhar e deu dois passos até chegar perto de mim. Seus dedos que não seguravam o cigarro de repente tocaram meu rosto e minha expressão de susto encarava seus olhos azuis cheios de mistério. "Eu não consigo imaginar o que você passou nas mãos desse lunático. Pode não parecer, mas eu a acho uma mulher muito forte, Isabella, e esperta. Não é qualquer uma que passaria por seis anos presa em um porão e ainda teria forças para reconstruir a vida."

"Obrigada?!" Mas uma vez eu soava incerta de minhas palavras. Ela respirou fundo e forçou um sorriso antes de se afastar e se apoiar no parapeito da varanda.

"Eu vim aqui hoje pois, diferente de Edward, acho que você precisa saber o que está acontecendo e ter a chance de decidir o que fazer antes que o pior aconteça. Edward tem a melhor das intenções, e ele realmente acredita que pode proteger você e Lucy, mas estamos falando de Riley, que tem do lado dele um lunático capaz de qualquer coisa por um dose da droga mais forte que ele achar."

"O que está acontecendo, Tânia?" Eu perguntei tentando entender porque ela soava ta misteriosa.

Ela puxou o aparelho celular do bolso da calça e procurou por algo por um segundo.

"Naquele dia, James iria te entregar isso" Ela finalmente respondeu me mostrando uma foto em seu celular.

Era a imagem de uma carta escrita a mão. Com a grafia de Riley que eu aprendi a reconhecer muito bem depois de anos recebendo bilhetes junto as compras de mercearia que ele me trazia.

" _Você é minha"_

Era tudo que dizia.

Eu engoli em seco, sentindo meu coração de repente se acelerar ao mesmo tempo em que meu corpo todo se envolvia em uma sensação de calafrio. Instintivamente, olhei ao redor pela vista, sem ver nada além do ordinário.

"Eu sei, assustador. James queria lhe entregar isso, era o trabalho dele naquela noite, de acordo com o que ele disse a Edward, o próprio Riley mandou entregar. Edward não queria que você visse isso, ele acha que você entraria em pânico ou algo do tipo."

Eu não poderia discordar.

"De qualquer forma, eu acho que você tem o direito de saber o que está acontecendo. Você não sabe, mas Edward aumentou a segurança ao seu redor desde então. Ele também tem passado noites e noites sem dormir direito pensando em como acabar com tudo isso."

"Eu sabia que ele voltaria" Foi tudo que consegui falar enquanto minha mente vasculhava todas as vezes que Riley havia olhado em meus olhos para dizer que eu pertencia a ele. Eu era um objeto de grande estima para ele, nada além disso.

"Querida, nós todos sabíamos. Riley é incrivelmente inteligente, ele conseguiu se esconder esse tempo sem ninguém ter uma pista de onde ele estava. Ele conseguiu manter você em cativeiro por anos e mais anos e ninguém nunca desconfiou nem que ele poderia te conhecer. Ele vai voltar, e ninguém consegue imaginar o que ele pode fazer para ter você de volta." Ela pausou um pouco esperando eu absorver as palavras dela. "Bella, poucas pessoas sabem, mas Riley causou a morte dos pais, ninguém sabe a razão, e a polícia nunca encontrou nada concreto além do fato dos freios terem sido cortados antes do acidente. Ele não derramou uma lágrima durante o velório ou enterro, e quando perguntado ele dizia que estava melhor do que nunca."

"Ele ameaçava Lucy" Eu confirmei seu pensamento.

"Sim, ele é sem escrúpulos para conseguir o que quer e bem, eu..." Ela não concluiu o pensamento.

"Você o que?" Perguntei curiosa.

"Eu tenho medo, muito medo, do que ele possa fazer quando voltar. Não só com você e Lucy, que destruiria Edward, mas o que ele poderia fazer contra o próprio Edward ou qualquer pessoa próxima a você apenas para chamar a atenção."

"Você acha que ele faria alguma coisa?" Eu perguntei assustada, sem entender porque ele machucaria qualquer pessoa além de mim.

"Você conviveu com ele por anos, deve saber que ele não é muito normal. Ele matou os próprios pais. Nada vindo dele me surpreenderia."

Eu sentia que minha cabeça iria explodir. Meu coração batia cada vez mais rápido e eu sentia como se fosse ter um ataque de pânico a cada segundo que se passava e uma imagem diferente se formava em minha cabeça de Riley surgindo e fazendo algo de ruim. Eu buscava o ar em meus pulmões, mas estava difícil de achar.

Minha visão ficou turva e soluços estranhos saiam de minha boca. Eu senti Tânia me empurrar para dentro de casa, eu senti ela me ajudando a sentar no sofá, mas eu estava perdida em memórias e imaginações de Riley e seu olhar perverso.

Eu não sei quanto tempo se passou, mas de repente eu segurava um copo de água em minhas mãos e Tânia estava em minha frente com vários dos meus medicamentos em minha mão.

"Eu não sei qual você toma para controlar suas crises emocionais. Você consegue me responder agora?"

Eu pisquei algumas vezes tentando limpar minha visão ainda muito embaçada. Tânia tirou o copo de minha mão e me ajudou a pegar o comprido que o médico havia me passado como calmante.

Eu engoli o medicamento, ansiosa para que me ajudasse a sentir melhor, mas ainda assim sentia um grito de choro preso em meu peito querendo sair de mim mas sem saber como.

Ele estava voltando, a qualquer momento, e eu não fazia ideia qual o limite dele àquele ponto. Seria ele capaz de fazer algo contra Lucy, como ele sempre ameaçou, ou contra o próprio irmão?

"Bella?" A voz de Tânia parecia verdadeiramente tensa.

"Oi" Eu falei por fim, sentindo o efeito do medicamento começar aos poucos.

"Você está me ouvindo?" Ela perguntou.

Eu a olhei nos olhos, finalmente conseguindo pensar no momento ao invés de ficar imaginando cenários absurdos.

"Sim"

"Bem, como eu disse, eu tenho uma proposta para lhe fazer. Eu disse a Edward que isso seria uma boa opção, mas ele negou de primeira. Mas eu acho que você deveria poder escolher."

"Do que você está falando?"

"Eu sugeri a Edward que talvez fosse bom você ir embora do país" Ela falou, e minha cara de confusa a fez a rir. "Eu estou abrindo uma filial da minha empresa em Londres e eu pensei que talvez poderia arrumar uma vaga como assistente para você lá. Com um horário flexível, você poderia cuidar de Lucy e ainda por cima continuar seus estudos e morar em um dos melhores lugares mundo. Em Londres Riley nunca poderia te alcançar, vocês duas estariam seguras e você poderia ter uma vida normal"

Eu fiquei sem palavras. Nunca havia imaginado que Tânia poderia ter pensado tanto em mim e Lucy.

"Você não tem que decidir agora, mas eu acredito que é a melhor opção para todos. Com você longe, Riley vai desistir."

Eu passei minhas mãos por meu rosto, sentindo como minhas palmas ainda estavam frias.

"Eu preciso pensar." Respondi por fim.

"Claro que sim" Ela respondeu. Ele suspirou fundo antes de olhar o seu relógio de pulso. "Eu preciso ir, me desculpa por te deixar tão fora de si."

"Obrigada por me contar tudo" Eu respondi.

Tânia forçou um sorriso em resposta. Ela me deixou um cartão com seu contato pessoal antes de ir embora.

Eu ignorei a pizza e a guardei na geladeira. Tranquei todas as portas e janelas do apartamento antes de ir no quarto de Lucy e passar alguns minutos abraçada com ela, sentindo seu corpinho quente se moldar ao meu e me trazer um pouco de paz. Por dentro eu sentia um desespero sem tamanho me tomar.

"Você cuida bem dela, não deixa ninguém a machucar" Eu falei pra Choco quando me ajoelhei para lhe dar um carinho de boa noite. Seus olhos castanhos me analisavam como se ela conseguisse ler meus pensamentos, e em resposta ela se jogou em mim e acariciou com seu focinho gelado. "Oh, minha querida, eu sei que você nos ama. Eu me sinto muito melhor com você aqui".

Eu deixei Choco vigiando Lucy e fui para meu quarto. Depois de um banho quente, em uma tentativa infrutífera de conseguir me acalmar, eu me deitei na cama e peguei meu celular.

Havia três ligações e cinco mensagens de Edward.

" _Estou cansada, amanhã falo com você. Ta tudo bem aqui."_

Eu respondi com uma mensagem, pois não conseguiria falar com ele.

.

.

.

Eu passei a noite acordada. Mexi de um lado para o outro e consegui cochilar algumas vezes, mas toda hora acordava com a respiração ofegante e uma imagem horrenda em minha cabeça. Eu pensei em tomar o remédio para dormir, mas eu não queria dormir, e se Riley aparecesse enquanto eu estava fora do ar?

Finalmente às cinco da manhã eu desisti. Peguei um livro e fui ler na sala esperando Lucy acordar para começarmos nossa rotina. Eu estava apavorada em com a ideia de Riley aparecendo, mas eu não queria mudar a rotina de Lucy e deixá-la preocupada.

Nós levamos Choco para o pátio para ela fazer suas necessidades e depois subimos para nos arrumar. Já estava pensando começando a fazer o suco de laranja natural que Lucy sempre tomava, quando de repente a campainha tocou. Choco latiu e Lucy me olhou surpresa.

"Quem é?" Lu perguntou franzindo o cenho.

Eu olhei pelo _Olho mágico_ vendo Edward do outro lado da porta vestido em um terno cinza escuro e parecendo impaciente.

"Você teve uma péssima noite de sono" Ele afirmou quando me viu.

"Tio Edward" Lucy exclamou feliz, descendo da cadeira e pulando em seu tio em um piscar de olhos. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ele rio, dando um beijo na bochecha de Lucy e passando a mão pelo braço dela com carinho. Eu sempre ficava impressionada com a maneira que Edward tratava Lucy como se ela fosse a pedra mais preciosa do mundo.

"Eu acordei hoje morrendo de saudades de vocês e pensei em vir ver se vocês não aceitavam ir tomar café da manhã comigo em um lugar especial." Ele respondeu a ela, mas seus olhos focavam mim.

"Podemos, mamãe, por favor."

Eu não tive como negar. Menos de dez minutos depois estávamos em um restaurante com uma mesa posta com a mais diversa de quantidade de comida possível. Lucy se derramou no achocolatado e nas panquecas, e eu me contentei com um pouco de café.

"Eu posso perguntar o que Tânia queria ontem?" Edward finalmente perguntou, ele colocou um croissant na minha frente.

"Ela queria me oferecer uma oportunidade de emprego" Eu respondi com sinceridade.

Ele me fitou nos olhos por alguns segundos antes de balançar a cabeça como se estivesse dizendo não para algo.

"Você é uma péssima mentirosa. E Tânia disse que foi lá para convidar Lucy para ser a dama de honra do casamento." Ele falou. "Bella, me fala a verdade"

Eu tomei um pouco do café, sentindo toda a energia que eu não tinha sumir do meu corpo. Eu não comia nada desde o almoço do dia anterior, e com a noite acordada eu estava me sentindo um caco.

"Não foi nada" Eu respondi baixando a cabeça tentando comer um pedaço do croissant.

Eu senti os dedos quentes de Edward tocando meu queixo, levantando minha cabeça para que nos olhássemos. Eu podia ver como ele estava preocupado, a agonia em sua expressão como se ele se controlasse para não me abraçar e sugar tudo de ruim.

Como um homem tão bom poderia ser irmão do homem dos meus pesadelos?

"Tânia te falou algo que te machucou? Ela pode ser muito difícil. Você não precisa se preocupar. Só me conta, por favor, eu vou ficar louco aqui. Odeio ver você assim."

Eu suspirei fundo, parte de mim realmente queria conversar com ele sobre o assunto.

"Você me promete que não vai brigar com Tânia?"

"Eu não posso prometer isso, mas prometo que vou fazer o possível para não brigar com ela."

Eu podia aceitar aquilo.

"Ela me contou o que James veio fazer aqui" Eu finalmente respondi.

A expressão de agonia deu lugar a uma expressão de tensão.

"Ela não está errada em me contar. Eu precisava saber. Edward, eu preciso saber se existe algum perigo, eu preciso fazer parte dessas decisões." Eu tentei defender Tânia.

"Bella, é por isso que está mal? Você parece que está no ponto de desmaiar, está exausta."

"Eu passei a noite acordada, com medo, não vou mentir. Mas eu não estou chateada que ela não me contou. Eu precisava saber."

"Eu admito que deveria te contar, eu ia. Eu até falei com Charlie sobre isso. Mas eu não queria te preocupar com isso. Você tem ido tão bem, está conseguindo viver sua vida, trabalhar, está na faculdade, Lucy está se adaptando tão bem, e eu sei que está cada vez menos dependente de medicamentos para dormir e evitar ataques de pânico. Eu não queria prejudicar sua evolução. E eu prometo, Bella, eu não vou deixar nada de ruim acontecer com você ou com Lucy. A segurança está maior, e eu tenho contatos monitorando todas as pessoas que entram e saem de Seattle. Eu sei que é assustador, e eu sei que você tem o direito de decidir sobre a sua própria vida, eu só quero te proteger, eu quero que você fique bem"

Eu tomei o resto do café e me forcei a morder o croissant enquanto pensava no que responderia.

"Você me promete que não vai esconder as coisas de mim?" Perguntei.

"Prometo, e prometo que vou cuidar de vocês" Ele respondeu.

"E eu pago as coisas que pedir por delivery" Aproveitei o momento para ganhar um pouco mais que o planejado.

"Se você me prometer que vai falar com Rose, acho que precisa dela agora."

Eu concordei, porque eu realmente precisava dela agora.

.

.

.

O resto do dia passou lento. Eu fiz as coisas todas no automático e passei todo o dia toda hora verificando como Lucy estava.

Ao fim do dia, eu estava exausta. Rose havia conseguido me acalmar um pouco, me ajudando a lembrar que agora eu morava em um prédio com segurança de ponta reforçado com seguranças particulares. Lembrou que Riley estava sendo procurado pelo país inteiro, e certamente ele seria notado, mesmo se disfarçado, se ele tentasse entrar em Washington de novo. Ela estava certa, e eu concordava, mas ainda assim.

Eu consegui dormir um pouco melhor naquela noite, mas ainda acordei em pânico às cinco horas sem mais conseguir dormir.

Mais uma vez, pela segunda manhã seguinte, Edward apareceu para nos levar para tomar café da manhã. Ele disse que queria iniciar um novo hábito, mas eu sabia que ele estava apenas me checando.

Nós tomamos café, ele me fez um rir um pouco contando sobre alguns presentes de casamento inusitados que havia ganhado no dia anterior e então nos levou para o meu trabalho. Era quinta-feira e Rose havia desmarcado o nosso treino de Krav-maga para o almoço, ela disse que poderia ir no fim do dia, e por isso eu resolvi testar aquele novo horário.

Com o perigo de Riley, eu sentia que aprender a me defender era algo que poderia me ajudar a ficar mais calma.

Mas quando cheguei na academia Rosalie telefonou para avisar que não poderia ir ao todo. Eu deixei Lucy no banco onde eu poderia a vigiar e resolvi fazer parte da aula sem minha parceira de sempre.

"Está sozinha hoje?" Jack me surpreendeu aparecendo ao meu lado. Diferente do normal, ele vestia uma bermuda folgada e uma camiseta regata que mostrava seus músculos. Eu tinha que admitir que ele era muito mais bonito que Henry Cavill.

"Uool, você é outra pessoa quando não está de terno" Eu não consegui deixar de comentar.

Ele deu um meio sorriso mostrando as covinhas que eu gostava de ver.

"Você achou que eu usava um terno pra treinar aqui na academia?"

"Eu nunca imaginei você sem um, pra falar a verdade." Respondi. "Mas sim, Rose não poder vir hoje. Eu espero poder achar alguém para treinar o krav."

"Eu posso pedir pra treinadora ficar com você hoje, é minha irmã" Ele sugeriu procurando por ela e a encontrando conversando com um aluno. Ela me intimidava, e eu realmente esperava encontrar outra pessoa pra ser meu parceiro de treino.

"Você não pode ser meu parceiro? Eu acho melhor"

"Não sei se seria uma boa ideia." Ele respondeu parecendo hesitar um pouco.

"Por favor!" Eu supliquei.

Treinar com Jack foi totalmente diferente de treinar com Rosalie. Ele sabia todos os movimentos e me dava dicas sobre tudo, mas ao mesmo tempo evitava ao máximo me tocar. Eu sabia que não era apenas pelo fato dele ser meu segurança particular, mas também porque ele tinha medo de me fazer ter um ataque de pânico por medo de ser tocada por homens.

"Jack, eu não vou pirar por você me tocar" Falei rindo quando ele se jogou no chão quando eu deveria o derrubar. O treino era da situação para se livrar de faca no pescoço imposta por uma ameaça que te agarrava por trás. Ele deveria me abraçar de certa forma, mas ele estava me ajudando.

Quando a aula acabou, eu não o deixei ir.

"Vamos treinar mais algumas vezes até você deixar eu fazer o serviço direito." Comentei.

Ele rolou os olhos, dessa vez me abraçando da maneira correta. Era estranho ter aquela proximidade, mas diferente do que eu esperava, eu sentia segura e bem ali. Jack era uma fonte de segurança.

Ele colocou a o objeto que usávamos para fingir que era uma faca em meu pescoço e eu fiz os movimentos corretos, conseguindo de verdade o jogar no chão e segurá-lo por seu braço musculoso.

Eu rir feliz com o resultado, e Jack riu comigo.

"De novo" Eu pedi deixando que Jack se levantasse. Ele rolou os olhos.

"O que você não me pede rindo que eu não faço chorando, Isabella?" Ele perguntou.

Eu ri, completamente esquecida de meus problemas e me sentindo incrivelmente bem com o fato de estar a aprendendo a me defender.

Jack mais uma vez se posicionou atrás de mim, e eu me preparei para aplicar, mas antes que tivesse a chance Lucy chamou a atenção.

"Tio Edward" Ela cantava feliz. Eu me virei a tempo de ver a figura de Edward na entrada da sala de treino de lutas.

.

.

.

Bom, a boa noticia é que o próximo capitulo já está além da metade, e a má é que vocês não vão gostar muito de mim depois dele, talvez.


	9. Chapter 9

Pensem em um capítulo fofinho Bella e Edward. Temos uma visão melhor do nosso homem dos sonhos.

Não vou me alongar, apenas curtam.

* * *

 **PATIANT LOVE**

 **CHAP 9 – Calm before the storm**

Edward ainda usava o mesmo terno que estava usando quando nos buscou para o café da manhã, mas ainda estava impecável.

Ele se abaixou para pegar Lucy em seus braços, mas seus olhos pareciam estudar eu e Jack que ainda estávamos na posição inicial do movimento. Jack percebeu e rapidamente me largou.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei me aproximando dele.

"Eu vim buscar vocês para jantar" Ele respondeu olhando Jack sair da sala com um mero cumprimento de cabeça. Edward parecia estranhamente tenso.

"Eu não sabia disso, eu estava pensando fazer uma sopa de tomates com torradas hoje a noite."

"Sabe, tem muito tempo que não como isso, valeria um convite?"

"Tudo bem" Eu respondi, como se existisse alguma possibilidade de eu negar qualquer coisa a ele. "Eu vou ao vestiário rapidamente, já volto. Lu, fique com seu tio."

Eu cumpri minha promessa, passando no vestuário feminino apenas para lavar o rosto e mãos e tentar diminuir um pouco do suor causado pelo treino. Um rápido cheiro nos ombros e eu descobri que tinha mais de Jack em mim do que eu mesma. Precisava de um banho com urgência, mas faria isso em casa.

Encontrei Edward e Lucy me esperando no mesmo lugar que tinha os deixado, ela brincava com algo no celular dele e ele apenas segurava o aparelho para que ela não deixasse cair.

"Eu estou pronta para ir embora" Falei chamando a atenção dos dois.

Foi estranho ter Edward para o jantar. Ele entrou no apartamento carregando uma admirada e eufórica Lucy e logo se fez confortável retirando o terno e ficando apenas com a camisa de botões branca.

"Eu realmente preciso de um banho estou com o perfume de Jack todo impregnado no meu corpo, mas antes vou levar Choco para passear no pátio, ela precisa fazer suas necessidades. Você se importa de esperar um pouco?" Eu perguntei a ele enquanto pegava um pouco de água na cozinha. Ele estava no balcão da cozinha, me olhando.

"Eu posso levar Choco para passear, Lucy pode ir comigo enquanto você vai tomar o seu banho" Ele sugeriu.

Eu ri, feliz com a proposta pois eu realmente queria relaxar um pouco.

"Você não se importa? Ela vai fazer as necessidades dela, precisa limpar depois."

Edward rolou os olhos pra mim.

"Bella, pode não parecer, mas eu já tive cachorros, e eu não sou nenhum incapaz" Eu ri dele.

Depois de lhe dar a coleira e o saquinho das coisas de Choco, Edward e Lu desceram pro pátio e eu corri para o banheiro e comecei a tirar minha roupa. Eu acho que demorei quase vinte minutos no banheiro, lavando o cabelo e secando antes de voltar pra sala. Edward e Lucy ainda não estavam de volta, e quando eu olhei pela varanda, que me permitia ver a área que eu sempre passeava com Choco, eu via que os três pareciam estar se divertindo a sua própria maneira jogando uma bola para Choco buscar, mas Lucy corria junto com ela.

Eu ri um pouco da visão dos três brincando, achando um absurdo um cara como Edward parecendo tão perfeitamente em seu elemento fazendo algo tão doméstico. Ele, que costumava ser capa de revistas como a Forbes em todos os lugares do mundo e freqüentar festas da alta sociedade, parecia muito mais sorridente ali brincando na grama com uma criança e um cachorro.

Deixando a varanda, fui pra cozinha, separei os ingredientes da sopa que eu estava há dias desejando comer, e logo entrei no meu próprio elemento cozinhando. Eu gostava de fazer aquilo. Eu havia acabado de colocar os tomates para cozinhar e estava preparando os sanduíches para acompanhar a sopa quando a porta se abriu, é claro que eu havia dado uma chave extra Edward.

"Lu, você precisa ir pro banho" Eu falei assim que vi minha filha quase da cor de Choco.

"Mas mamãe..." Ela começou.

"Não adianta, vai para o seu quarto, eu já lhe encontro lá."

Ela apenas concorda com a cabeça e foi pro quarto dela, puxando Choco pela coleira.

"Eu adoro como ela te obedece. Os filhos de um do CEO de um dos meus empreendimentos são insuportáveis, saem destruindo tudo que encontram pela frente" Edward comentou.

"Eu tive sorte, tanto de ter sido criada por um ótimo pai que sempre foi muito linha dura, tanto quanto por ter uma filha tão boa. Ela nunca foi de me dar problema, acho que desde muito cedo ela entendeu o quão importante era seguir as ordens"

Eu vi o pomo de adão dele se mexer, como se ele tivesse engolindo em seco. A conversa havia se tornado amarga por um mero comentário. Me surpreendendo, ele pegou minha mão e veio para o meu lado, dando um meio abraço em meu corpo e dando um beijo em minha bochecha.

"Você é incrível" Foi tudo que ele disse me olhando nos olhos.

Eu acho que ficamos um pouco além do devido, pois nossa atenção foi chamada pelo cheiro de queimado e por Lucy me chamando, ela precisava da minha ajuda para tomar o seu banho.

"Eu vejo a sopa, você vai lá" Ele falou.

"Você ver a sopa?" Eu perguntei, tirando a tampa para mexer um pouco o liquido que havia se formado. O caso não era sério, só uma mexida e seria resolvido.

"Eu fico magoado com a falta de credibilidade que você tem em mim." Edward comentou.

"Okay, só mexe um pouco, e eu termino os sanduíches quando eu voltar."

Eu deixei Edward na cozinha e fui ajudar Lucy. Ela estava animada e não parava de falar, contando sobre o tempo passado com o seu tio e com Choco. Quando finalmente Lucy estava pronta, já em seus pijamas e com o cabelo escovado, voltamos à cozinha e eu encontrei o jantar todo pronto. Havia três bowls espalhados pela bancada, onde eu geralmente jantava, com sanduíches perfeitamente torrados a disposição.

Edward sorria parecendo orgulhoso de seu trabalho.

"Você não pagou alguém para montar tudo isso não, né?" Eu brinquei.

"Tio, Edward, você fez o jantar?" Lucy perguntou indo até ele.

"Eu terminei o que sua mãe começou" Ele respondeu a pegando no colo para a sentar no banco alto perto de onde eu estava. Ele deu um beijo na bochecha dela antes de se sentar a frente de seu próprio prato de sopa.

O jantar transcorreu com calma. Edward repetiu duas vezes, refletindo toda hora como sentia falta de uma boa e simples comida caseira.

"Eu pensei que você tivesse alguém em casa pra lhe preparar comida" Eu comentei lembrando de Lidia e Sarah, as duas cozinheiras que eu havia conhecido nas casas dele de Seattle e Mercer Island, respectivamente.

"Eu tenho, mas o cardápio é sempre algo que parece ter vindo diretamente de um restaurante cinco estrelas de Nova Iorque. Eu raramente tenho a oportunidade de comer algo tão simples e saboroso como isso. Tânia também ordenou que só fosse servido comidas sem gordura, sem açúcar, sem sabor" Ele fez uma careta no fim da frase.

"Yuck" Lucy respondeu, mais em resposta a expressão do seu tio do que por entender o que ele dizia.

Eu ri, tentando conter a urgência que eu sentia em limpar o rosto dela todo sujo.

Quando terminamos de comer, eu deixei Edward na sala, ele se dispôs a organizar a bagunça enquanto eu limpava Lucy.

Charlie não demorou a ligar. Ele parecia incrivelmente animado em me comunicar que havia decidido passar o feriado da independência conosco em Seattle, e viria na sexta a noite, prolongando o feriado alguns dias para matar as saudades. Eu mesma estava animada. Estava morrendo de saudades dele e de Sue.

"Então Charlie vem passar o feriado aqui?" Edward perguntou quando me juntei a ele na cozinha. Ele lavava os pratos, algo que eu mesma achei chocante, e eu comecei a enxugar e guardar a louça lavada. Eu dei uma espiada para o sofá onde Lucy estava esparramada enquanto falava ao telefone com o avô.

"Sim, ele vem na sexta a noite e vai ficar até a quinta de manhã" Eu respondi feliz.

"Bom, eu ia te falar mais tarde, mas vai ter uma comemoração de quatro de julho na casa de Mercer Island. Geralmente nós viajamos para Califórnia ou algo do tipo, mas esse ano Alice fez questão de ficar, e eu acho que pra você e Lucy é melhor ficarmos aqui mesmo."

Eu não havia pensando em como exatamente comemoraria o feriado da independência.

"Você não se importa..."

"Bella, Charlie e Sue são mais que bem vindos." Ele respondeu a pergunta que eu não perguntei.

"Okay" Eu respondi mostrando um verdadeiro e satisfeito sorriso, recebendo um igualmente largo dele. Meu coração deu uma batida diferente, espalhando uma sensação de calor por todo o meu corpo de forma instantânea que eu não sabia explicar.

Nós não demoramos em terminar de arrumar a cozinha. Lucy já estava quase dormindo na sala e Edward a carregou para o quarto, deitou-se com ela na cama e eu sentei no banquinho fazendo carinho em Choco. Quando vi que minha filha finalmente havia dormido, eu e Edward voltamos para a sala, e ele me surpreendeu ao se sentar no sofá e ligar a TV.

"Não que eu esteja te expulsando daqui, mas não ta tarde para você?" Eu comentei me sentando ao lado dele.

"Eu to incomodando?" Ele perguntou.

Eu rolei os olhos.

"É claro que não, Edward. Essa casa é mais sua que minha" Respondi, e era verdade.

Dessa vez ele rolou os olhos.

"Eu só queria ficar mais um pouco com você, pensei em assistirmos um pouco de Friends ou algum filme"

"Que seja Friends, então" Eu respondi.

Edward colocou em um episódio da sexta temporada em que o Joey estava em um dilema com a nova companheira de apartamento e o Chandler pirava organizando as coisas no apartamento da Mônica. Eu já havia assistido o episódio, mas ríamos sem parar como se fosse a primeira vez.

"Eu amo o Chandler" Comentei quando episódio estava quase no fim.

"Ele é muito engraçado" Edward concordou "Melhor personagem"

Eu não podia negar.

"Sabe, eu queria ter algo assim, como a Mônica e o Chandler" Comentei.

Edward suspirou fundo.

"Eu também" Algo em seu tom de voz havia mudado, soava pensativo e distante.

"Está tudo bem, Edward?" Eu perguntei já sabendo a resposta.

"Eu posso te contar um segredo?" Ele me olhava nos olhos e a resposta da minha pergunta estava ali naquelas órbitas verdes. Eu conseguia ver angústia e aflição.

"Vem aqui" Eu o convidei a deitar no meu colo, como Lucy fazia quando assistia desenhos. Ele colocou a cabeça em minhas pernas e eu passei a mão por seus cabelos sedosos.

"Bom, eu estou cada vez mais convencido a acabar as coisas com Tânia" Ele falou por fim.

"Edward, eu não queria vocês brigassem..." Eu comecei, mas ele negou a cabeça.

"Não é isso" Ele fechou os olhos por alguns segundos enquanto eu fazia um cafuné nele "É que as coisas são complicadas. Nos conhecemos a muito tempo e eu admito que ela sempre esteve presente em minha vida, mas eu não sei explicar, falta algo, na verdade sempre faltou, mas agora eu percebo o que é"

Eu fiquei calada, sem saber exatamente o que falar. Seu olhar vagava por algo além de mim, como se fugisse do meu.

"Nós nunca fomos cúmplices. Desde que começamos a namorar cada um cuidou de sua própria vida. Eu não comento meus negócios com ela e nem ela comenta os negócios dela comigo. Nós não temos piadinhas internas, ou brincadeiras ou lembranças carinhosas, todo romance de nossa vida foi na frente de câmeras e capa ou matéria de revista."

Ele suspirou fundo novamente, seus olhos finalmente se encontrarem com os meus.

"Não tem carinho, não tem muitas coisas, e eu só agora eu descobri que eu e ela nunca tivemos um relacionamento de verdade"

"Edward, isso é muito sério" Eu finalmente consegui falar algo.

"Eu sei" Ele respondeu "Mas eu estou decidido. Eu quero algo de verdade, como o Chandler e a Mônica, Jasper e Alice, Carlisle e Esme, Charlie e Sue, Rose e Emmett até, mesmo eles dois tendo as loucuras que só eles têm."

"O que eles todos tem e você e Tânia não?" Eu me sentia a própria Rosalie naquele momento.

Ele mordeu o seu lábio inferior, eu me peguei olhando um pouco mais do que deveria.

"Bom, pra começar, nós queremos coisas completamente diferentes. Eu fui criado com uma família bem pequena, tendo praticamente apenas meu pai a vida inteira. Com o tempo eu conheci Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice e Esme. Eles são como uma família, faria qualquer coisa por qualquer um deles porque eu sei que eles estão lá para o que eu precisar. Mas Tan não pensa assim, pra falar a verdade, ela e Alice se odeiam profundamente"

Eu ri, sabendo exatamente do que ele falava. Alice não conseguia esconder o quanto não gostava de Tânia.

"Tan não entende porque eu gosto tanto de Alice. Mas ela é estranha, como uma irmã mais nova irritante que me tem na palma da mão dela. Não a deixe saber isso, mas eu faço tudo que ela mandar, parte porque tenho medo daquele gênio forte, e parte porque a quero feliz"

"Ela sabe disso, Edward"

Ele riu comigo.

"Mas não é só isso. Tânia está resolvida em fazer nosso casamento um espetáculo. Ela quer ter, no mínimo, três cerimônias. E depois do casamento, ela quer que nos mudemos para Nova Iorque. Eu admito que lá é mais fácil de gerir meus negócios, é o centro de tudo no mundo, mas eu estou muito bem aqui e tenho zero interesse em me mudar dessa cidade. Além disso, ela decidiu que não quer ter filhos, o que tudo bem, é o corpo dela, mas eu quero, e nós não conseguimos chegar a um consenso em relação a isso. Agora eu simplesmente nem quero chegar um ao todo"

Ual, ele parecia realmente decidido.

"Você parece bem resolvido já' Comentei depois de alguns segundos.

"Sim. Ela está viajando para o lançamento de uma linha nova de produtos de sua empresa na Austrália, vai voltar na terça, eu vou terminar as coisas depois do feriado, antes que os planos pro casamento tornem-se mais reais."

Ele se levantou, se ajeitando no sofá ao meu lado. Sua cabeça próxima a minha. Nossos olhares se encontraram, eu podia escutar seus pensamentos não ditos ali, escritos em verde parecendo de alguma forma me prender em sua cabeça.

"Você vai encontrar a pessoa certa pra você um dia" Eu falei depois de alguns segundos.

Ele suspirou, apenas concordando com a cabeça. Mas eu sentia que ele queria falar algo.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, o celular dele tocou com uma mensagem. Ele a viu rapidamente a ignorou.

"Eu queria poder ficar, mas tenho que ir, ainda tenho uma reunião antes de dormir"

Eu olhei o relógio, já eram dez horas.

"Mas, antes, eu queria te fazer um convite."

"O que?" Eu perguntei curiosa.

"Sábado vai acontecer a festa de aniversario de 100 anos do Cullen Banks, foi fundado pelo avô, e eu serei homenageado e tudo, mesma festa de sempre. Eu adoraria se você viesse comigo"

O sorriso no rosto dele era encantador. Seus dentes brancos pareciam emoldurados por seus carnosos lábios cor de rosa que repuxados formavam duas covinhas que eu amava ver. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam aguardando minha resposta.

"Eu não tenho nada para vestir" Foi a primeira coisa que pensei.

"Alice resolve isso em dois minutos" Ele respondeu rapidamente "Por favor. Charlie e Sue estarão aqui, eles podem ficar com Lucy. Alice, Esme e Rose estarão lá. E eu amaria ter sua companhia, por favor".

A insistência não vinha apenas em suas palavras, seu olhar parecia suplicar por uma afirmativa.

"Eu não saberia me comportar em uma coisas dessas. Eu nunca fui nem no baile de formatura da escola" _Por motivos óbvios_ , completei em minha cabeça.

"Isso é o de menos" Ele respondeu rapidamente. O entusiasmo nele era palpável. Eu sentia que ele realmente queria que eu fosse.

"Okay" Eu concordei, me arrependendo quase imediatamente quando imaginei Alice ganhando autorização para me vestir. Ela já me implorava a um tempo para me dar um banho de loja e agora estaria sendo autorizada a me fazer de Barbie princesa. "Por que está me chamando apenas agora? Já estamos a dois da festa."

"Porque eu sabia que se te chamasse antes você inventaria algo para escapar, tão perto assim você não vai ter tempo"

Ele estava certo.

.

.

.

Aquela noite foi estranha.

Eu não demorei a adormecer depois de dar boa noite a Edward. E, diferente das noites anteriores, eu não tive pesadelos com Riley, mas se um esquisito e satisfatório sonho com Edward. E foi estranho, pois não fazíamos nada demais por uma boa parte do sonho. Eu e ele estávamos apenas deitados em meio a uma grande plantação de flores do campo olhando para o céu ou se olhando. Minha cabeça estava apoiada no peito dele, e eu podia, mesmo sonhando, sentir o perfume calmante que saia dele.

Havia sido o melhor sonho da minha vida em muito tempo, até que de repente Edward se aproximou de mim sorrindo, e ele se curvou para me beijar ao mesmo tempo em que eu me aproximava, esperando ansiosamente sentir o que estava por vim.

"Mamãe, ta na hora" A imagem do meu sonho sumiu ao som da voz de Lucy.

Eu estava de volta ao meu quarto iluminado pelos raios de sol que conseguiam atravessar a cortina marrom escura da janela. Lucy estava sentada em cima de mim, suas mãozinhas brincavam com meu rosto e forçavam meus olhos a se abrirem.

O dia passou rápido, a rotina ajudou que eu fizesse quase tudo no automático enquanto minha cabeça parecia perdida no sonho maluco que eu havia tido. Eu passei a maior parte do trabalho em devaneios, em uma mistura de ansiedade para saber a conclusão do que seria aquela sonho e uma confusão do que aquilo poderia significar.

Ao fim do dia eu estava uma pilha.

"Bella, nos encontramos amanhã por volta das dez horas?" Alice perguntou depois que eu terminei de ver com ela alguns relatórios da semana. Ela já se arrumava para ir embora.

"Você está bem animada para ir às compras, não é?" Eu perguntei sem precisar de uma resposta em palavras. Se dependesse de Alice, nós começaríamos naquela mesma noite.

"É claro que sim. Eu já tenho uma idéia perfeita na cabeça, mas vou aproveitar que vamos comprar coisas e ver umas roupas mais apropriadas para a sua idade usar no cotidiano."

Eu nunca fui muito de usar vestidos e saias e cardigans, mas eles cobriam bem o corpo e eu me sentia confortável neles agora.

"Eu não gosto muito de mostrar o corpo" Respondi.

"Por quê? Você é linda e tem muito o que mostrar. Prometo não te fazer usar nada desconfortável. Por favor, apenas tenta"

Os olhos escuros e grandes dela brilhavam como a do gato do Shrek.

"Okay" Eu respondi, entendo porque Edward sempre caia nas armadilhas dela. "Mas nós temos um orçamento reduzido ao que eu posso pagar"

Alice deu de ombros.

"Um desafio que eu posso superar"

O meu pai e Sue chegaram logo depois que eu e Lucy chegamos em casa. Eu estava morrendo de saudades e quase chorei quando Sue mostrou que havia trazido uma lasanha que só ela sabia fazer.

Meu pai e Sue adoraram Choco e comentaram que ela era uma peça importante em nossa nova casa.

"E amanhã nós vamos passear?" Lucy perguntou enquanto quase adormecia no colo de Sue. Estávamos no sofá da sala assistindo o filme favorito de Lucy, Frozen.

"Claro" Sue respondeu dando um beijo na testa da minha filha.

Lucy não demorou a dormir depois daquilo.

Na manhã seguinte, eu ajudei Sue a preparar um reforçado café da manhã para todos. Eu sairia com Alice para ir ao shopping e Lucy sairia com seus avós para passear pela cidade. Eles iriam começar pelo zoológico e depois iriam a algum parque. Liam, um dos nossos seguranças iria com eles, a contragosto do Chefe Swan, e eu ficaria com Jack.

"Jack, existe algum sinal que eu posso lhe fazer para indicar que você deve me salvar dessas duas malucas?" Eu gruni quando vi Alice e Rose juntas em frente a Nordstrom Rack, onde havíamos marcado de nos encontrar.

"Bella, vamos combinar que se você estiver a um passo de morrer de raiva ou tédio, eu invento algo pra lhe resgatar" Ele brincou comigo. Eu ri dele e apertei sua mão como se estivéssemos combinando algo. "Agora eu vou desaparecer e deixar vocês curtirem um pouco"

Ele parou de me seguir eu fui até Alice e Rosalie, vendo o sorriso curioso de Alice formar enquanto ela analisava cada passa meu.

Nós entramos na loja e eu apenas escutava Alice dizer seus planos enquanto Rose dava algumas idéias. Ao que parece, o vestido de festa era a última preocupação da dupla e nós estávamos procurando, na verdade, roupas pro cotidianos.

Alice encheu uma sacola com calças, saias, blusas e vestidos que eu jamais havia pensado em usar. Antigamente eu era o tipo de garota com uma calça jeans e uma camiseta, nada muito elaborado, mas confortável, e hoje em dia em me escondia em roupas folgadas que não marcavam meu corpo.

"Você só precisa provar e ser verdadeira consigo mesma sobre se sentir confortável. Estamos trabalhando para você ser dona de sua vida, sem deixar que o que Riley fez influencie em quem você é ou o que você faz" Rose me lembrou quando eu hesitei um pouco em aceitar provar as roupas.

Nós fomos para uma área reservada do provador, onde tinha uma parte separada por uma cortina e uma área com sofá e um grande espelho. Alice e Rose me esperaram enquanto eu começava a pior parte de comprar roupas.

"Então" Alice começou "É impressão minha ou a senhorita está bem amiguinha de um certo segurança?"

"Jack e eu somos bons amigos" Me defendi.

"Hhaha, certo, então vocês se tratam pelo primeiro nome" Ela afirmou parecendo bem animada. "Eu admito que ele é bem bonito, você tem bom gosto, Bella."

"Do que você está falando Alice?" Eu perguntei tendo problemas em colocar o vestido cheio de amarrações que ela havia me dado.

"O que? Vai me dizer que você não ver o quão bonito o dublê do Henry Cavil é? Vocês pareciam bem próximos mais cedo. Foi ele que Edward viu você treinando na quinta?"

Eu desisti de tentar amarrar o vestido e abri a cortina, mostrando que precisava de ajuda. Rosálie foi me ajudar.

"Como assim? Como VOCÊ sabe que Edward me viu treinando com Jack na quinta?" Minha cabeça borbulhava com questões. Como ela sabia daquilo? Por que ela sabia daquilo?

"Edward me contou, ele sempre me conta tudo" Ela começou me olhando com um pouco de suspeita "Ele parecia meio irritado, para ser sincera, como se..."

"Alice, acho que esse tamanho ficou grande demais, por que você não pega um tamanho menor?" Rosalie a cortou antes que ela terminasse sem pensamento.

Eu e Alice a olhamos com curiosidade, pois o vestido parecia perfeito.

"Okay" Foi tudo que Alice disse.

"Não ligue para Alice, ela não sabe se controlar"

"Ela tem idéias bem loucas. Como se eu fosse ter algo com alguém" Eu falei esperando Rosalie me tirar do vestido. Eu havia gostado dele, e se fosse para levar algo, eu o definitivamente levaria, naquele exato tamanho.

"Do que você está falando, Isabella?" Rose perguntou realmente parecendo entender.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Rose. Eu sou uma mulher de vinte e quatro anos que nunca nem foi beijada por amor, eu tenho uma filha de cinco anos e todo dia tento superar um trauma de ter sido sequestrada por um lunático. Toda minha experiência sexual é traumática e eu tenho calafrios só de pensar em ter algo do tipo novamente, eu nunca vou poder ser a mulher de alguém"  
"Ual, eu estava esperando chegarmos a esse ponto, e nós com certeza trataremos isso em uma futura sessão, mas aqui, como sua amiga, eu lhe digo que não podes viver com esse sentimento. Uma hora você vai se apaixonar por alguém, e eu te prometo que esses obstáculos todos podem ser superados. Você não precisa ter medo, e eu sei que é mais fácil falar do que realmente superar, mas eu estou aqui pra isso, Bella"

Alice chegou antes que eu pudesse responder. Eu mesma não acreditava no que Rose dizia.

Ao final do dia eu tinha seis sacolas novas de roupas e sapatos, sem contar as peças que eu usaria naquela noite. Nós fomos pro apartamento de Rosalie tomar um banho e trocar de roupa antes de irmos ao salão onde teríamos maquiagem e cabelos feitos por profissionais.

.

.

.

"Senhorita Swan, deixaram isso pra você mais cedo" O porteiro avisou quando me viu entrar no banco de trás do carro, era uma única carta lacrada. Eu a coloquei dentro de uma sacola para ler quando chegasse em casa.

Lucy me aguardava animada. Ela havia ganhado dois ursos de pelúcia e havia ingerido mais doce que deveria, fazendo que ela ficasse quase histérica. Não era meu problema naquela noite. Ela adorou as minhas roupas novas e ficou feliz de ver que eu havia comprado algo pra ela também, já fazendo planos para usar no dia seguinte.

Sue me ajudou a me arrumar depois do jantar. Ela fechou o vestido e refez pedaço da maquiagem que se apagou depois que escovei os dentes.

Eu parei um segundo olhando no espelho como meu corpo parecia desenhado dentro daquele vestido de crepe em azul royal. Tinha um estilo sereia e a parte de cima era ombro a ombro, como um vestido de princesa com um pequeno decote. Eu me sentia estranhamente exposta, era algo que nunca havia usado antes, mas me sentia bonita como nunca havia me sentido na vida. Minha maquiagem leve, com um batom rosado cor de pêssego e um penteado que prendia meu cabelo em um coque meio bagunçado, combinavam com tudo, e os sapatos meio altos não eram tão desconfortáveis como eu imaginava.

Eu suspirei fundo, lembrando da carta que havia recebido pelo porteiro. Caminhei até onde havia colocado-a, na cabeceira da minha cama, e a peguei, mas antes de abrir escutei a campainha tocar. Só poderia ser Edward.

Meu coração palpitou. Seria a primeira vez que o veria desde o sonho absurdo, e eu sentia um estranho nervosismo. Será se ele me acharia bonita o suficiente. Deixando a carta de lado, roubei um ultimo olhar no espelho antes de pegar meu celular e a bolsa que combinava com o look, segundo Alice, e saí do quarto.

Edward estava de costas para o corredor dos quartos. Ele abraçava Lucy como se não se importasse com ela amassando seu smoking preto. Ele a colocou no chão quando ouviu eu fechando a porta do meu quarto, e eu fiquei completamente petrificada quando ele se virou para me ver.

Eu já havia o visto em ternos, e pronto para festas em várias fotos do Google. Mas nada havia me preparado para encarar a versão real de um Edward Cullen usando terno smoking completo com colete e gravata borboleta. Ele parecia um membro da realeza pronto para encantar todas as mulheres do mundo, e eu era um alvo fácil.

Uma sensação de calor que eu nunca havia sentido antes tomou meu corpo, e eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos deles. Ele mesmo parecia petrificado onde estava, seus olhos verdes perfazendo cada centímetro do meu corpo até encontrar meu olhar.

Eu vi o pomo de adão dele se mover, como se ele estivesse buscar.

"Uau" Foi tudo que ele disse.

* * *

Bom, esse não era o final que eu planejava para esse capítulo, mas ficou algo tão grande, que eu tive que parar ai.

O próximo capitulo vão me odiar, preparem seus corações.


End file.
